Lágrimas en el desierto
by Sabaku no Kendra
Summary: Ichigo se internó con Rukia, Renji, Ishida, Chad y aquel capitán nuevo en el desierto sin saber que Ulquiorra jamás le permitiría llevarse a Orihime, mal summay entren a ver x3
1. Chapter 1

LÁGRIMAS EN EL DESIERTO 

BY

**SABAKU NO KENDRA**

**Aclaraciones**: Bleach no me pertenece, ni la trama del manga o su personajes, solamente a Tite Kubo porque sino os aseguro que nuestra Orihime tendría ya un hijo de Ulquiorra y otro más en camino, en fin es la vida. La apariencia de los oc no me pertenece, una es de un deviantart que vi y me gustó mucho y me inspio para hacer ete fanfic.

La historia en si, si que es mía. Espero y les guste.

**El ayudante de Ulquiorra **

La sala de reuniones donde Aizen se reunía con sus Espadas y Arrancar más elevados se encontraba habitada por estos a rebosar, cada uno acomodado en un respectivo lugar, Ulquiorra como siempre estaba allí sin pena ni gloria contemplando el espectáculo de la Hogyoku, dando una nueva forma, alrededor de la sala no dejaban de oírse los quejidos del Quinto Espada, Nnoita Jiruga.

-¡¿Por qué, señor Aizen?-se quejó apretando los puños-. ¡¿Acaso intenta reemplazarme por otro más fuerte?

Aizen se giró clavando su mirada en el Espada con una sonrisa.

-Si tal fuera el caso tu existencia ya hubiera sido erradicada, Nnoitra-explicó tranquilamente-. No te preocupes, esto es para darle una pequeña ayudita a Ulquiorra con nuestra Orihime.

Ulquiorra no cambió la expresión de su rostro.

-No pedí ayuda, señor Aizen. Ni la necesito.

-No quiero tenerte ocupado todo el día con nuestra Orihime, Ulquiorra, estoy seguro de que puedes entender que decida prestarte a alguien para que la cuide de los otros mientras tú no estas-respondió deslizando la vista hacia la forma-. El hecho de que tenga un número como el de Nnoitra no significa que pretenda que lo sustituya, sólo quiero que los otros no puedan destrozarle con facilidad.

Nnoitra dejó de gritar aunque seguía sin sentirse conforme con la respuesta, sin embargo, Ulquiorra simplemente asintió con la cabeza acatando las palabras de Aizen. Entonces finalmente una figura desnuda se dejó ver, Nnoitra sin evitarlo volvió a gritar airado al ver que era una mujer. Una mujer con el mismo nivel de poder que él, indignante. La mujer poseía una voluptuosa aunque joven figura como Orihime, su apariencia equivalía a alguien que estuviera entre los 16 y los 20 años de edad, su cabellera era larga hasta más abajo de sus senos cubriendo estos con ella, era de un extraño color como sus ojos pues ambos oscilaban con el tono de luz siendo de color chocolate con mucha luz y volviéndose rojiza como la sangre con oscuridad, por lo que se veía que eran castaños rojizos, los ojos eran grandes y lucían dulces aunque solitarios dándole un aspecto aún más aniñado a su rostro, tenía una pequeña nariz y cejas finas, sus labios sonrosados y fino el superior y el inferior ligeramente más carnoso, todo su cuerpo era pálido y deseable lo cuál hacia dudar a algunos Espadas como Grimmjow o Nnoitra si Aizen realmente había creado a una "ayudante espada" o una perra más de su harem como Menoly y Loly.

La mujer exhaló aire y parpadeó confundida encogiéndose, buscando cubrir su desnudez de cualquier forma, Aizen se acercó un paso tendiéndole una larga yukata blanca poniéndola sobre sus hombros, a pesar de que los ojos maliciosos del sexto y el quinto buscaron los senos de la mujer, estos se llevaron un gran chasco al ver que los restos de la máscara de Hollow cubrían por completo ambos senos dejando ver tan sólo un pequeño escote y en el esternón se localizaba el agujero Hollow, ella se cubrió a toda prisa con la yukata con las mejillas ruborizadas y los ojos apenados ante su estado.

-Tu nombre, mi querida Espada-pidió Aizen tomando el mentón de la joven para que lo mirara.

Ella tembló y miró a su señor con sumisión.

-Nayra Grray-respondió, más como si hablase para si misma como para que la escuchase el señor de Las Noches.

Aizen acarició el rostro de su nuevo juguete.

-Mi pequeña Nayra, debes vestirte, me parece que despiertas un pequeño sentimiento pervertido en algunos de mi Espada-le dijo como si hablase con un niño que no sabía que dos y dos son cuatro-. En cuánto te vistas, espera por Ulquiorra, él te llevará con Orihime a la cuál debes proteger con tu vida, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió y se levantó del suelo con esfuerzo, sus delgadas y largas piernas temblaron como si la fueran a hacer caer de un momento a otro, hecho que parecía divertir allí a más de uno incluido al propio Aizen, demostrándose así su naturaleza cruel, la menor no dejó de cubrirse con la yukata y dió sus primeros pasos, los cuales poco a poco se volvieron firmes hasta que fue capaz de moverse de forma bastante aceptable como para salir del lugar sin necesitar ayuda.

.

.

.

.

.

Orihime observaba la eterna noche a través de lo barrotes de su habitación, rezaba por su hermano, rezaba por sus compañeros y tan sólo rezaba para tener el poder suficiente para devolver la Hogyoku al momento en que ni siquiera existía. Sus ojos grises vagaban con tristeza anhelantes de sentir algo de compañía, a sus espaldas la puerta emitió un pequeño chirrido, señal de que la estaban abriendo.

La joven emitió un respingo preguntándose si era su carcelero o si se trataba de Menoly y Loly que venían a golpearla, sin embargo, sólo veía una vez más a los sirvientes con cabeza de calavera entrando por la puerta trayendo lo que parecía ser una cama en brazos, varios más entraron comenzando a mover entre todos los objetos de la habitación de forma que la nueva cama se encontraba en el extremo opuesto a la pared dónde estaba la cama de Orihime, el sofá cerca de la puerta y la mesa de comida a unos metros detrás de la cama de Orihime.

-¿Por qué me ponéis otra cama?-cuestionó la humana con confusión.

Pero la respuesta no vino de ellos.

-Fueron órdenes mías, mujer-respondió el Cuarto Espada entrando al lugar.

Las mejillas de la joven se tiñeron de un poderoso rojo y comenzó a mover sus delgados brazos de arriba a abajo, haciendo que con cada movimiento la capa de su traje oscilara de un lado a otro.

-¡No puede ser que duermas conmigo! ¡No es correcto!-chilló avergonzada-. ¡No puedes ver como cambio mi ropa! ¡Ni debes verlo! ¡Eres un pervertido! ¡Nunca lo creí de ti!

Ulquiorra cerró los ojos con molestia y dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Ya te dije que me molesta cuándo gritas, mujer-dijo el Espada abriendo sus ojos esmeraldas-. La cama no es para mí.

-Oh-Orihime se quedó quieta y se preguntó si habían capturado a otra humana y la metían allí con ella.

-Mi ayudante dormirá aquí contigo y te vigilará mientras yo no esté cerca-el Espada no se molestó en girarse hacia la puerta para hablar a una figura que medio se escondía allí observando-. Pasa adentro, ella es Orihime Inoue, la mujer que debes cuidar, Nayra.

Orihime se giró hacia la puerta con curiosidad a tiempo de ver como un ojo castaño rojizo se abría de sorpresa y se escondía detrás de la pared, el Cuarto Espada que había visto aquello de reojo frunció el ceño con desagrado.

-Sino entras te agarraré por el brazo y te haré entrar a rastras.

Al otro lado se escuchó algo dar un pequeño bote y acto seguido una mujer entró, Orihime retrocedió un paso al ver que la persona que entraba era otra arrancar, el hueco en su esternón no mentía al igual que los restos de la máscara Hollow recubriendo su pecho, la zanpakuto se hallaba en su espalda y aunque parecía una guadaña era terrorífica, en el extremo opuesto a la hoja filosa había una calavera con la boca abierta y al lado de la calavera dos ojos violetas enormes que parecían mirarla, era como otra calavera más sólo que esta sujetaba con su mandíbula, la cuál estaba cosida con hilos de metal, la hoja. La pelinaranja observó que si bien su vestuario era más discreto que el de Loly también era diferente al de ella o al de los otros arrancar que había visto puesto que su chaqueta blanca, estaba abierta y sólo le llegaba a la altura de la cintura, los bordes eran tan largos que casi cubrían sus manos y el tradicional pantalon que tenía todos parecía más bien occidentalpuesto que se ajustaba a ella igual que si llevara puesto unos pantalones vaqueros, los zapatos también se salían de lo común puesto que los llevaba por encima del pantalón, como si fueran botas, los ojos castaños rojizos la miraban con expectación como si ella fuera la cosa más curiosa que hubiera visto nunca.

-Ella te cuidará durante mis ausencias, mujer por lo que dormirá aquí contigo-dijo el Espada echando a andar-. Es mi ayudante, así lo ordenó el señor Aizen.

Orihime la miró a ella, quién dió un respingo y miró aterrada a Ulquiorra.

-Señor Ulquiorra...¿s-se va?-preguntó en un pequeño susurrito.

Orihime estaba segura de que si ella no hubiera estado cerca no la hubiera oido a hablar.

-Ocúpate de la mujer, imagino que podrás hacer eso sin causar un gran problema o de lo contrario te meteré en la caja de Negación.

Y dicho esto abandonó la habitación dejando a las dos mujeres solas. Las dos se miraron largo rato sin abrir la boca, Orihime no sabia si ella sería como Loly y Menoly y la maltrataría aprovechando la ausencia de su carcelero, Nayra por su parte observaba con curiosidad a Orihime, cómo no veía si tenía agujero o no ella dió por hecho que era una arrancar como ella puesto que vestía de la misma manera y sentía el reiatsu salir de ella, quizás más flojo que el pesado de los demás pero lo sentía.

-Así que...¿Eres la mujer del señor Ulquiorra?

Orihime se ruborizó fuertemente y negó sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-N-No, ¡p-por supuesto que no! ¡¿Q-Que clase de pregunta e-es esa?

Nayra la miró sin comprenderla demasiado bien y cómo si una idea hubiera cruzado por su cabeza, golpeó su puño con la mano con la cara iluminada por una evidente verdad.

-¡Entiendo! ¡Lo que pasa es que estás esperando un hijo suyo!

Orihime abrió los ojos al extremo y su rostro se sonrojó con tal fuerza que toda la sangre estaba en su cabeza haciendo que se mareara ligeramente y antes de que tan siquiera pudiera explicarse, la criatura a su lado continuó desbarrando cosas sin sentido.

-Pero no te preocupes, estoy segura de que el señor Ulquiorra hará lo correcto y se casará contigo-continuó hablando ahora con más confianza-. Pero, ¿por qué no tienes nada para el bebé? Nunca he visto un bebe hollow, pero creo que necesitan una cuna, seguro que se puede conseguir una, y también necesita zapatos pero más pequeños y la ropa, ¿qué crees que será? ¿niña o niño? ¿Pensaste algún nombre?

Entonces, la única reacción de la humana ante el monólogo que estaba soltando la arrancar fue la de partirse la risa, hasta el punto de sujetarse el estómago, la cabeza de Nayra se cubrió de interrogantes al ver la reacción de la mujer y ella seguía tronchándose, al menos ahora sabía sobre seguro que estaba a salvo con ella puesto que no parecía tener la misma naturaleza despiadada que las otras Arrancar, finalmente consiguió calmarse y se sentó en el sofá agotada de tanta risa.

-Te has confundido completamente, mi nombre es Orihime Inoue y soy una chica humana, Ulquiorra me trajo aquí como prisionera de Aizen para ayudar a los Arrancar con mis poderes de curación-explicó con paciencia.

Ella la miró como si hablara en un idioma desconocido.

-¿Entonces no tienes un hueco como yo?-dijo señalándose el esternón.

Orihime negó y Nayra se dejó caer con decepción sobre la cama.

-¿Estás...aquí por la fuerza?-volvió a preguntar.

Orihime tragó saliva antes de asentir y la arrancar se encogió en la cama, casi quedando hecha una bola, la pelinaranja se preocupó y se levantó un poco.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?

Nayra suspiró.

-Supuse que había encontrado alguien parecido a mí, hace un rato conocí a Mila Rose, a Apache y a Sun Sun de la fracción de la señora Harribel-Orihime notó el corazón encogido cuándo la escuchó fueron demasiado buenas...Mila Rose y Apache fueron muy crueles...y Sun Sun soltaba comentarios horribles...tuve suerte de que la señora Harribel apareciera...Menoly y Loly fueron peor pero el señor Ulquiorra las hizo a un lado y me ordenó que la próxima vez me defendiera...pensé que ahora había tenido suerte...pero...entonces odias a los arrancar, ¿Verdad?

Orihime se acercó un poco más dejándose llevar por la compasión que tanto la caracterizaba.

-A ti no, tampoco a Ulquiorra-le dijo pasándole la mano por el hombro.

La arrancar sonrió más tranquila pero, repentinamente la puerta se abrió dejando ver las cabezas de Menoly y Loly.

-¿Ves como no está Ulquiorra?-anunció triunfante Loly-. Ahora si podemos jugar, mira también está la arrancar que hizo el señor Aizen, vamos a desquitarnos un poco con las dos.

Menoly asintió y entró con Loly cerrando la puerta, Orihime se puso delante de Nayra para protegerla puesto que ella no veía muy adecuada a la criatura para protegerla a ella, sin embargo, la arrancar le tocó el brazo pidiendo el paso y se puso delante de la humana.

-El señor Ulquiorra me ordenó que la protegiera y eso haré-dijo con determinación y alzó su mano hacia las dos arrancar que iban hacia ellas.

.

.

.

.

Ulquiorra observaba con absoluto disgusto el único trozo que había quedado de la pared, que no era más grande que un taburete y después se giró hacia la humana y la arrancar.

-¿Puedes explicarme por qué has lanzado un cero?-preguntó con las manos en sus bolsillos.

Nayra se encogió.

-Para proteger a Orihime...de Menoly y...Loly...-susurró.

Ulquiorra arrugó la nariz observando los cuerpos de ambas arrancares que Orihime acababa de regenerar y les arreró una patada mandándolas afuera del cuarto.

-La próxima vez sólo sacalas a patadas, informaré al señor Aizen de lo sucedido-el espada observó a la mujer-. ¿Algún daño, mujer?

Ella negó rápidamente.

-Estoy muy bien.

Ulquiorra salió del cuarto conforme con la respuesta y sin saber muy bien por qué aliviado, tendría que aprender a controlar mejor a su ayudante.

Continuará...

Como el nombre de los espada estan basados en arquitectos españoles, hice el de Nayra basado en la arquitecta Aileen Gray ^^

¿Me dan algun review, por favor?


	2. Chapter 2

LÁGRIMAS EN EL DESIERTO 

BY

**SABAKU NO KENDRA**

**Aclaraciones**: Bleach no me pertenece, ni la trama del manga o su personajes, solamente a Tite Kubo porque sino os aseguro que nuestra Orihime tendría ya un hijo de Ulquiorra y otro más en camino, en fin es la vida. La apariencia de los oc no me pertenece, una es de un deviantart que vi y me gustó mucho y me inspio para hacer ete fanfic.

La historia en si, si que es mía. Espero y les guste.

**El nuevo y oscuro capitán de la quinta división**

La quinta división observaba con inquietud la presentación de su nuevo capitán, pues a pesar de que Aizen era un traidor que huyó a Hueco Mundo, este no tenía nada que ver con el antiguo recuerdo de su amable capitán antes de que se desenmascarara la verdad, aún por encima con Hinamori todavía hospitalizada el nuevo capitán se había tomado la libertad de nombrar a un subcapitán sustituto de reserva para dejar descansar a la joven.

-¿Cómo es posible que un monstruo como ese sea capitán?-preguntó entre murmullos Rukia.

Tanto ella como Renji, Matsumoto y Kira observaban al nuevo capitán de lejos con desconfianza, pues aquel hombre era famoso por ser un sádico y no podía creer que fuera nombrado para la quinta división.

-Por lo que me enteré optuvo la recomendación del capitán Byakuya incluso la de la capitana Unohana y el capitán Hitsugaya-susurró Renji-. También me enteré que el capitán Ukitake lo recomendó al igual que la capitana Soi Fong y el capitán Komamura.

-No sólo eso sino que obtuvo la aprobación de otros tres, del capitán Shuhei y, en especial, del capitán Mayuri y el capitán Kenpachi-intervino Kira-. Ellos fueron quienes hicieron más presión para aprobarlo. Ademas aprobó el examen de capacidades y mostró su bankai a dos capitanes y al comandante Yamamoto. Hizo más de lo que necesitaba, estoy seguro de que, si se lo hubieran permitido, hubiera derrotado también a un capitán delante de 200 miembros de la división.

Rukia resopló con disgusto.

-Normal, es un sádico como ellos.

Matsumoto le dió un gran trago a su botella de sake y sonrió.

-Pues a mi me parece muy sexy-declaró con total libertad.

-¿Eres consciente de que ese hombre tiene fama de ser también un mujeriego?-preguntó Renji con incredulidad-. Nunca hecha más de un día con la misma, además se comenta que va a las zonas de alterne fuera de aquí.

-Pobre Hinamori-se lamentó Rukia-. Cuándo se recupere y tenga que trabajar para él va a ser una autentica pesadilla.

Entonces escucharon como la Quinta división saludaba con una inclinación a su nuevo capitán.

-¡Usted es bienvenido aquí, capitán Zanzasu!

Y el grupo que los observaba no pudo más que sentir escalofríos.

.

.

.

.

-No estoy muy segura pero antes era un tigre, una henbra-dijo dubitativa-. Pero fue hace tiempo después evolucioné a Vasto lorde y mi forma fue completamente humana, la mascara en ese entonces me cubría el rostro por completo y mis orejas de tigre parecían dos cuernos en mi craneo, también tenía rayas por todo mi cuerpo.

Orihime la escuchó atentamente mientras comía.

-¿Entonces ya eras vasto lorde cuándo Aizen te transformó?

Nayra asintió.

-Hace tiempo que estaba en sus filas, cuándo la señora Nel era la tercera espada-rememoró con nostalgia-. Fue ella quién me reclutó, era muy amable y divertida, me gustaba estar con ella.

Orihime parpadeó confusa.

-Creí que la tercera espada era Thia Harribel.

-Pero antes que lla fue la señora Nel, pero un día desapareció, escuché de algunas fracciones que ella murió en una misión de reclutamiento...pero sé que eso es mentira.

La pelinaranja la miró en vilo, esperando a que continuará la historia.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?-volvió a preguntar ansiosa.

Nayra miró las rejas observando la noche infinita.

-Aún siento su reiatsu, muy endeble pero lo noto igual que su fracción, soy feliz porque noto que están los tres juntos y bien...aunque me hubiera gustado huir con ella.

Orihime bajó la vista recordando a Ichigo, Rukia, Chad e Ishida, también echaba en falta a Rangiku e incluso a Hitsugaya pese a su distanciamento, la joven despertó de sus ensoñaciones al ver como la arrancar observaba con los ojos brillantes la comida que Orihime aún tenía a medio terminar en su plato.

-Oye...¿a qué sabe?-preguntó con curiosidad.

La humana sonrió con comprensión y partió un trozo.

-Vamos prueba.

Nayra infló sus mejillas empezando a hacer un puchero.

-¡Pero no puedo! ¡Es tu comida! ¡La necesitas para ponerte fuerte y el señor Ulquiorra se enfadará conmigo si te quito la comida porque el señor Ulquiorra se preocupa mucho! ¡Porque aunque no seas su mujer se preocupa igual porque igual quiere que lo seas y no lo dice!

Orihime aprovechó y le metió el pedazo en la boca.

-Cálmate Nayra, dices demasiados por qués y todos muy seguidos-rió la pelinaranja-. Ahora sólo mastica y traga, está muy bueno.

Nayra obedeció la orden de Orihime y tragó, ella la observaba con expectación esperando a ver qué le decía, entonces observó como el rostro del arrancar permanecía en blanco durante largos minutos.

Ella la miraba.

La arrancar le devolví la mirada.

Y así un largo rato hasta que Nayra se llevó las manos a la cabeza sacudiéndola de un lado a otro.

-¡No me sabe a nada!-lloriqueó-. ¡Quiero reclamar al señor Aizen unas papilas gustativas!

Ambas giraron la cabeza al ver a Ulquiorra en la puerta, con las manos en los bolsillos y una expresión impasible pero sorprendida.

-...Me da miedo preguntar-anunció el cuarto espada.

.

.

.

.

Ichigo,Ishida y Chad proseguían su viaje por Hueco Mundo con Nel y sus hermanos, en esta ocasión trataban de huir de un hollow que estaba a punto de devorarlos mientras el shinigami intentaba convencer a Nell de que dijera cuál era el punto débil del enemigo.

-¡E-Está bien!-chilló la menor-. E-Es el agua.

-¡¿Agua?-repitió a gritos Ichigo-.¡¿Agua en el desierto?

-¡Si, agua!

Ichigo sujetó a Nell para que no cayera de BawaBawa.

-¡¿De donde demonios se supone que sacaremos agua?-preguntó el pelinaranja.

-Siguiente danza...onda blanca.

Ichigo abrió los ojos al reconocer la voz, el remolino de arena se detuvo y el grupo observó con sorpresa como Lunaganga, el hollow que guardaba las arenas se había convertido en una estatua de hielo, la cuál comenzó a desmoronarse en pedazos en pocos minutos, Ichigo se giró encontrándose a Rukia y a Renji con un sujeto que no conocía de nada y los tres portaban capas.

BawaBawa salió del remolino, jadeando del esfuerzo mientras sus ocupantes aún se reponían del susto, Ichigo saltó corriendo hacia Rukia alzando la mano, pero apenas se acercó recibió un bofetón en la nuca por parte de la Kuchiki, un puñetazo de Renji en la cara y otro más en el estómago por parte del desconocido. Renji y Rukia lo miraron.

-¿Y tú por qué le pegas?-preguntó la Kuchiki.

El desconocido se encogió de hombros.

-Vi que vosotros lo hacíais y me entraron ganas-dijo restándole importancia.

-¡Pues la próxima vez aguántate!-replicó Ichigo enfurecido-. ¡Además, ¿quién se supone qué eres?

Ichigo observó ceñudo al hombre, quizás de la edad de Byakuya sino era más mayor, su pelo era negro como la noche más oscura, incluso más que el cabello de Rukia, su piel era morena y una única cicatriz, más oscura que su propia piel, era visible en su lado izquierdo cómo si le hubieran clavado garras, sus ojos de un intenso color sanguinolento observaban con absoluto desprecio al shinigami sustituto.

-Agradece que haya venido hasta aquí, gusano.

-¡¿Será posible?-gruñó Ichigo agarrando su espada.

-Espera, Ichigo-intervino Rukia metiéndose entre los dos-. Tiene razón, es el nuevo capitan de la Quinta división, Zanzasu, obtuvimos el permiso gracias a su intervención y a la de mi hermano, Byakuya.

-Así que Byakuya-susurró Ichigo-. No si al final resultará buen tipo y todo...

-Mi hermano dijo "Pensar en un pequeño bastardo como el corriendo de un lado a otro por ahí...hasta en Hueco Mundo...deben estar hartos de él"-citó la Kuchiki.

Los ojos de Ichigo se encogieron y un tic en su ojo apareció.

-Hijo de puta...-gruñó el pelinaranja.

-De todas formas-intervino Ishida-. ¿Por qué el nuevo capitán se molesta en venir a Hueco Mundo?

Los ojos sanguinolentos se deslizaron por el basto desierto con frialdad.

-No tengo intención de dar explicaciones a alguien tan inferior como un Quincy-el moreno miró a la pequeña arrancar y su grupo-. ¿Alguno de vosotros, insectos, ha visto un tigre que parece rojo de noche y castaño de día? Tiene un hueco en su lomo y es del tamaño de un tigre común.

Nell sentía como perdía el color de su rostro y negó rápidamente.

-¡Nell no sabe nada de un tigre!-replicó cubriéndose el hueso con sus manitas-. ¡Nel y sus hermanos no saben nada de un tigre que se convirtió en vasto lorde! ¡No sabe nada!

El capitán se llevó una mano hacia su cicatriz y entrecerró los ojos.

-Así que, ahora es vasto lorde.

.

.

.

.

.

Nayra dió un respingo incorporándose en la cama de golpe. Sus ojos, ahora más parecidos a la sangre debido a la oscuridad de la habitación, se agrandaron infinitamente.

"Shinigamis...siento el reiatsu de más shinigamis en Hueco Mundo" pensó y arrugó con fuerza las sábanas de su cama "Siento su reiatsu aquí...si, justo aquí en mi mundo otra vez"

La arrancar se llevó una mano al hueco en su esternón notándolo adolorido y miró la noche infinita a traves de las rejas.

-Zanzasu-susurró apagadamente.

Nayra se silenció rápidamente al ver cómo Orihime se giraba en su cama, por un instante creyó despertarla, sin embargo la pelinaranja emitió un bostezo y continuó durmiendo.

La puerta emitió un suave crujido al abrirse, revelando nuevamente la figura del Cuarto Espada, Ulquiorra observó la figura de Orihime dormir plácidamente sin aparentes rasguños y volvió a mirar a la Espada.

-Nada que reportar, señor Ulquiorra-susurró en voz baja-. Ha comido todo y duerme con tranquilidad, su reiatsu no ha bajado en todo el día y tampoco ha sufrido daños, pero...

Ulquiorra asintió volviendo a observar a la mujer durmiente.

-¿Pero?

-Ha preguntado por usted, señor Ulquiorra-respondió la menor abrazándose a sus piernas, cubiertas por la sábana-. Creo que echa en falta su compañía, señor.

Ulquiorra no dijo nada y se giró comenzando a salir de la celda.

-Mañana sácala a pasear-anunció repentinamente el cuarto espada-. Pero cualquier intento de huida por su parte será reprimido por la fuerza, ¿entendido?

Nayra asintió tragando saliva. Notó un escalofrío al cerrarse la puerta.

Aunque la noche nunca acababa, ella fue incapaz de dormir el resto de las horas correspondientes.

Continuará...

megami mars: hola ^^ gracias por el review, vi tu historia de casualidad y me encanta! además me mató de risa, espero que la sigas pronto, ¡mucho ánimo!

yuuki1801: jejeje gracias a mi también me hizo gracia escribir esa parte, bueno por el momento actualizaré rápido, así que espero engancharos bien con la historia, algunas más partes serán más serias y otras tristes, pero prometo que procuraré meter chispas de humor para que sea llevadero ^^

emo romántica 03: aqui dejo el capi, jo siento lo de las comas, me pasa muy seguido, espero que este se vea mejor, pero no dudéis ninguna en decirme por favor, quiero mejorar para daros un buen fanfic, gracias por la personalidad de Nayra-chan, ella es así intentaba hacer una buena amiga para Orihime ^^

yagami vongola: caray! así que tu eres la que hace ese deviantart? pues dejame decirte que me gustan mucho tus dibujos, es una pena que yo no tenga cuenta en deviantart pero es que dibujo muy penosamente. jo, gracias por dejarme la oc, es que me conozco a mas de uno en deviantart que se enfadaría y me obligaría a borrarlo y cambiarlo, pero tu eres muy amable, muchas gracias en serio y también por tus palabras en el review.

Misari: gracias por el review y no te preocupes por haber escrito mucho o poco por favor, a mi lo que me gusta es que expreséis lo que sentis por mi historia ^^

A todos muchas gracias por los reviews, me alentaron a colgar este capitulo y más que colgaré, lo prometo ^^


	3. Chapter 3

LÁGRIMAS EN EL DESIERTO 

BY

**SABAKU NO KENDRA**

**Aclaraciones**: Bleach no me pertenece, ni la trama del manga o su personajes, solamente a Tite Kubo porque sino os aseguro que nuestra Orihime tendría ya un hijo de Ulquiorra y otro más en camino, en fin es la vida. La apariencia de los oc no me pertenece, una es de un deviantart que vi y me gustó mucho y me inspio para hacer ete fanfic.

La historia en si, si que es mía. Espero y les guste.

**Distancias acortadas. **

_Aún era muy temprano aquel día, un tigre el cuál parecía de un oscuro color castaño rojizo, más castaño que rojo vagaba por Hueco Mundo sin nada mejor hacer, con la excepción de pasear, su mente era mucho más clara que cuándo era gillian, ahora que era una adjucha sentía que había recuperado parte de su raciocinio de cuándo era humano, mucho antes de morir y acabar en Hueco mundo y convertirse en un gillian. _

_Ese día debía cazar y devorar, no temía retroceder y ser un gillian otra vez, su preocupación residía en perder su individualismo, la pequeña y débil humanidad que había recuperado y no deseaba perder. Entonces toda esa tranquilidad se ve perturbada al sentir el intenso olor a sangre seguido de un reiatsu diferente al que estaba acostumbrada a sentir, Nayra se acercó observando a una figura ensangrentada en la arena con ropajes negros._

_-¿Shinigami?-se preguntó mirando al hombre de cabellos negros. _

_Los ojos sanguinolentos del hombre la miraron como si fuera la basura más inmunda de este mundo y ella retrocedió un paso sin querer. _

_-Apartate de mí-le ordenó con voz cansada-. No dejaré...que ninguna basura...adjucha...me devore..._

_Nayra lo observó intimidada por aquel tono ronco tan profundo pero a la vez comprobaba que, por sus graves heridas, no podría atacarla en su estado actual así que volvió acercarse con sus garras listas. _

La arrancar sacudió la cabeza tratando de prestar atención al reiatsu de los alrededores, tratando de evitar cualquier peligro que pudiera presentarse, después de todo estaban fuera de la celda, tal cómo le indicó Ulquiorra llevó a la humana a pasear fuera, pero la notaba ausente, más que cuándo se ponía a rezar por sus compañeros, momento en el cuál ella nunca la molestaba.

-¿Estás preocupada por que tus amigos están aqui?-cuestionó mirándola.

Orihime asintió, no sabía cuanto aguantarían en Hueco Mundo, ni si estarían a salvo, ella rezaba porque fuera así, a pesar de que al mismo tiempo se sentía enfadada con ellos pues se había entregado para salvarlos, para evitar esto y no sabía qué hacer. Primero pensó en Rukia a la cuál quería como una hermana, después en el amable Ishida siempre dispuesto a ayudarla, a Renji quizás lo conocía menos pero sabía que era muy bueno, Chad pese a su aspecto intimidatorio era el hombre más tierno y bondadoso que había visto nunca, casi como si fuera su propio hermano y por último Kurosaki, el que la protegía, el chico que...¿le gustaba?

La mujer sintió una opresión en el pecho ante la duda, ¿por qué tenía ahora la duda? ¿Por qué?

-Nayra...-la llamó-. ¿Si mis amigos vienen a salvarme...les mataras?

Ella no supo qué decir, si asentir, negar o qué hacer, la arrancar había sentido el reiatsu del quinto capitán y ya tenía conocimiento sobre su poder, además tenia una razón de peso para no luchar contra él, Orihime tomó el silencio de la arrancar por una afirmación y sólo pudo rezar para que sus amigos no la encontraran y desistieran en su empresa.

.

.

.

.

.

_Esquivó las garras con facilidad, la pelea siempre había sido una amante benevolente con él y el campo de batalla su hogar así que no conocía otro medo que no fuera el que destilaban sus víctimas, quizás no era del tipo benevolente pero le daba exactamente igual, sólo deseaba la batala y nada más. _

_Morir en el honor del fuego de combate era su deseo...hasta ese momento. _

_Y cuándo sintió las garras del adjucha hundirse en su rotro no pudo más que maldecirlo e intentar hundir su zanpakuto en él. _

Los ojos sanguinolentos volvieron a la realidad encontrándose que el shinigami sustituto aún se encontraba dormido tras su combate con el arrancar de tres cifras, ¿cómo se llamaba? ah si, Dordonii Alessandro di Soccacio, todo por proteger a la niña arrancar, si es que...había que ser palurdo, Zanzasu había seguido a Ichigo puesto que había cinco puertas y cada uno siguió un camino diferente pero él no lo iba a seguir hasta que vió a Nell correr detrás del pelinaranja y, como su prioridad era sacarle información a la niña, decidió seguirlos a ambos.

-Mocosa-llamó de malas maneras capitán.

La pequeña Nell se encogió en brazos de Ichigo con miedo y lo miró sin querer acercarse.

-¿S-Señor shinig-gami?

-Soy el capitán de la quinta división, Zanzasu no el señor shinigami, criaja-la corrigió irritado-. Ahora escucháme y más te vale responder de forma aceptable.

Nell tragó saliva y miró de reojo a Ichigo el cuál no despertaba aún.

-Explícame sobre el adjucha que era un tigre.

Nell sacudió nuevamente su cabeza.

-¡Nell no sabe nada de una adjucha tigre que se convirtió en Vasto Lorde!

Zanzasu reprimió una mueca de desaprobación y decidió continuar con el interrogatorio.

-¿Dónde está?

-¡Nell no lo sabe! ¡Hace mucho tiempo que Nell la encontró y se la llevó al señor Aizen! ¡Seguro que el señor Aizen la está cuidando porque el señor Aizen es todo compasión!-volvió a chillar.

Zanzasu hastiado por cabezonería de la niña llevó su mano a su katana para interrogarla empezando por cortar sus deditos hasta que le diera la respuesta que deseaba oír.

Pero la desaparición del reiatsu de Chad hizo a Ichigo abrir los ojos y cruzar rápidamente su katana con la del capitán.

-¡¿Qué se supone qué ibas a hacerle a Nell?

"Chad ha caido...no puede ser...no, no, lo juramos, juramos volver todos con vida" pensó el shinigami intentando parar al capitán.

-Uno ha caido ya, quedamos cinco,¿te parece momento de enzarzarnos en una lucha entre nosotros?-dijo el capitán mirándolo con suspicacia.

Ichigo apretó la mandíbula con fuerza.

-¡He venido a salvar a Inoue! ¡No sé qué demonios pintas tú aquí pero la salvaré como sea!

-Tú...no entiendes nada...-replicó fríamente a Ichigo-. ¿Salvarla por que es tu amiga? ¡Soberana gilipollez! No entiendes...cuál es mi objetivo para venir aquí...no podrías entenderlo ni aunque tuvieras cerebro.

.

.

.

.

Orihime lloraba y Nayra la abrazaba tratando de reconfortarla, allí en la arena blanca bajo el manto de la noche eterna, ambas habían sentido la caída de uno de los reiatsu y aunque Nayra no sabía el nombre Orihime sí y no hacía más que lamentarse.

-Orihime cálmate-pedía la arrancar-. Aún está vivo.

La pelinaranja alzó el rostro cubierto de lágrimas observando a la arrancar.

-¿Cómo estás...tan...s-segura? Ya no...siento...su reiatsu...-balbuceó.

La arrancar se encogió de hombros.

-Mi sentido de la percepción siempre fue más desarrollado que el de cualquier otro vasto lorde-explicó-. Puedo sentir todos los reiatsu que están en este mundo, estén dónde estén y como desaparecen si el que los porta muere, el que tú notas ahora aún existe, quizás se siente muy endeble pero aún está vivo.

Orihime la observó esperanzada.

-Yo le ayudaré-susurró la arrancar-. Iré a ayudarle en cuánto el señor Ulquiorra me deje sola.

Ella la miró sorprendida y Nayra sonrió con pasividad.

-Mi orden es protegerte, la orden que me dió el señor Aizen y después el señor Ulquiorra-dijo ayudándola a levantarse-. No recibí orden ninguna de atacar a los intrusos o de no prestarles ayuda si se tercia.

Orihime la abrazó con fuerza susurrando entre balbuceos un sin fin de gracias.

-Nayra...déjame sólo con la mujer, es la hora de la comida.

Ella se giró observando a Ulquiorra, el cuál había ido hasta el desierto para ir a buscarlas.

-¿Sólo?

-¿No entiendes ese concepto?-repuso el cuarto clavándole la mirada-. Hoy me ocuparé yo. Puedes retirarte por el momento.

La arrancar lanzó una mirada significativa a Orihime y salió corriendo hacia dónde sentía el reiatsu débil.

.

.

.

.

.

Rukia observaba incrédula el rostro de Kaien quién se presentaba como el noveno espada Aaroniero, a pesar de que al principio no se lo podía creer, esa forma de hablar, los gestos, la sensación cálida, todo ello era propio del difunto shinigami.

La Kuchiki no daba crédito a la milagrosa historia que le había devuelto la vida a su admirado subcapitán, pero toda la historia se vino abajo cuándo la hoja de su zanpakuto le hizo un corte en el rostro.

-No me mires con esa cara, Kuchiki. Eres la mujer que me mató al fin y al cabo, ¿no crees que lo justo es que me entregues tu vida a cambio?

-Señor Kaien...-susurró Rukia bajando la vista-...yo entregaré mi vida a usted para alivar su pesar...pero no ahora...vine con mis compañeros a salvar a mi amia Orihime Inoue...hasta que la salvemos...no puedo entregarle mi vida...

-¡Pero qué era una broma mujer!-se excusó el espada-. ¿en serio te has creído que lo decía de verdad? ¡Nunca te pediría algo tan estúpido!

Kuchiki miró desconcertada al antiguo subcapitán, él le puso la mano en la cabeza con cariño provacando fuertes latidos en el corazón de la shinigami.

-Quiero que hagas algo por mí, pero no eso-decía tranquilamente Kaien.

-¿Algo?-susurró Rukia, más concentrada en la sensación que le transmitía la mano de su antiguo subcapitán que en lo que él le decía.

-Si, es muy sencillo, quiero que me traigas las cabezas de tus compañeros y así damos por zanjado el hecho de que me mataras-propuso Kaien-. No te preocupes, conoces sus habilidades y poderes así que no te resultará difícil.

Rukia sintió que en su interior todo se desmoraba, la esperanza, saber que aquel era Kaien y, en realidad no lo era, acababa de destrozarla, pero la pena no era mayor que la rabia, la rabia hacia aquel que se atrevía a usurpar el rostro de Kaien e insultar su memoria tratando de imitarlo penosamente. No, definitivamente la rabia era mucho mayor que la pena, ella levantó el rostro airada observando el rostro que tanto había admirado y sujetado con fuerza su mano apartándola con asco de su cabeza.

-Cómo vuelvas a decir...que es una broma...juro que no respondo de mí...-dijo temblando de ira-. ¡DEJA DE INSULTAR AL SEÑOR KAIEN!

.

.

.

.

Nayra esperó pacientemente hasta que Nnoitra se alejó con Tesla y fue corriendo hacia dónde se encontraba Chad derrumbado en el suelo, la arrancar le dió la vuelta con sumo cuidado y observó sus heridas, dió gracias que no le faltara ningún miembro puesto que no sería capaz de regenerárselo como hacía Orihime.

-Eh, ¿humano? No...no, ¿cómo se llamaba?-se preguntaba la arrancar al borde de la histeria-. ¡Ah no me acuerdo! ¡Pero...¡¿Qué hago? ¡Se supone que tengo que curarlo primero! ¡Oye, no te preocupes! ¡Yo te salvaré!

Viendo que no recibía respuesta hizo un puchero.

-¡Al menos mírame cuándo te hablo caramba!-entonces se dió cuenta de algo muy obvio-. ¡Pero si está inconsciente!

Puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Chad y creó un pequeño círculo blanco y plano que comenzó a expandirse como si se tratara de una onda, las heridas de Chad comenzaron a cerrarse poco a poco hasta que finalmente no había rastros de ella, Nayra dió gracias de tener una habilidad de sanación como aquella, quizás era más fuerte que la de Nell pero estaba muy atrasada comparada a la habilidad de Orihime, aún así podía sanar cualquier herida en batalla excepto miembros perdidos, como mucho podía mantenerlo en buen estado hasta que pudiera cosérselo uno de los médicos arrancar y allí ella lo regeneraría.

Chad abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose con la onda blanca encima de él y el rostro de la arrancar concentrado, su primer instinto era atacarla hasta que vió que, extrañamente, ella lo estaba curando.

-¿Por qué?-fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar.

Los ojos choco-rojizos de la arrancar lo miraron con tranquilidad y le respondió con una sincera sonrisa:

-Porque Orihime es feliz si sus amigos están bien.

Chad rápidamente la tomó de los hombros con fuerza.

-¡¿Dónde está Orihime? ¡¿Se encuentra bien?

La arrancar casi se asustó ante la rápidez del humano puesto que la había tomado de sorpresa, sin embargo no dió signos de ello e intentó que el humano volviera a sentarse.

-Tranquilízate, ella está muy bien, la estamos cuidando el señor Ulquiorra y yo. Te prometo que no le pasará nada y...-Nayra levantó la cabeza al sentir otro Reiatsu que caía en picado.

Esta vez el de un shinigami. Casi entró en pánico hasta que reconoció que era el de la shinigami mujer.

-Tengo que ir a ayudarla-dijo levantándose-. Seguro que Orihime lo ha sentido y este realmente es muy débil.

La arrancar se apartó de Chad y echó a andar.

-¡Sigue tu camino pero si alguien te pregunta yo no te he ayudado!

Chad obedeció y continuó sin comprender muy bien las acciones de la mujer arrancar aunque le estaría eternamente agradecido, pero por ahora debería seguir adelante.

.

.

.

.

La tarde ya casi llegaba a la noche o esa es la impresión que tenía Ichigo a pesar de que la Luna no se movía ni un ápice desde dónde estaban, por el cansancio de su cuerpo estaba seguro de que debían estar cercanos al anochecer y Nell ya dormía en sus brazos, después de la "pequeña" pelea con el quinto capitán ambos se calmaron y continuaron el camino a pesar de haberse encontrado con dos arrancar más de tres cifras, los cuales fueron despedazados sin piedad por Zanzasu. Ahora, después de ver que el pequeño palacete con el que se habían encontrado estaba vacío decidieron descansar allí antes de continuar.

-El reiatsu de Chad vuelve a sentirse como antes-dijo Ichigo extrañado.

También había presentido el reiatsu de un arrancar, al lado del de chad mientras se recuperaba, ¿o acaso lo había ayudado el arrancar? No, aquella opción era la más improbable, el arrancar debió pasar cerca de él.

-Tu amigo fue curado por la arrancar-dijo repentinamente el capitán, como si hubiera leido la mente del shinigami.

Ichigo le clavó la mirada.

-¿Cómo sabes que es ella y no él?-preguntó Ichigo.

Él desvió la mirada formando una línea tensa con los labios.

-Entiendo...es la adjucha que estás buscando...-conjeturó el pelinaranja-. Entonces dime... ¿por qué demonios has venido para buscarla?

-No tengo que dar explicaciones a nadie.

-No puedes esconderlo, sea cuál sea tu propósito contra la adjucha o la arrancar o lo que sea ahora, se verá cuándo te la encuentres cara a cara, personalmente te diría que no pierdes nada hablando.

Zanzasu gruñó y volvió a deslizar su mano por la cicatriz de su mejilla.

-Si hablo, esa mocosa-señaló a Nell, la cuál se refugió en los brazos de Ichigo-. Me llevará hasta la adjucha.

-Pero...-trató de decir Nell, pero Ichigo la interrumpió.

-Dalo por hecho.

Nell observó a Ichigo y este le hizo un gesto de que se tranquilizara.

Continuará...

Yagami Vongola: jajaja bueno poco a poco se va a ir sabiendo, ¿la cicatriz? bueno no te darñe spoilers x333

yuuki1801: si bueno mientras tenga tiempo intento actualizar rápido ya que me daría rabia dejar la historia parada, así que voy tan rápido como puedo antes de quedarme sin tiempo, espero que disfrutes este capi ^^

helen: gracias por escribir ^^ aqui te dejo la conti a esperas de que te guste

Missari: jejeje no seas tan duro con el pobre tite por lo menos nos dejó ver el pasado de ulqui y si tiene algo de compasión lo resucitará o algo x333, y bueno sobre el nuevo capitán? jejeje no sé como describirlo la verdad prefiero q lo digáis los que leeis ^.^

killerqueen04: jo, gracias si Nayra es dulce para ser una arrancar, pensé que era la que orihime mas necesitaba en hueco mundo, alguien que fuera compasiva y buena con ella ^^ así que le hice una amiga aunque ponga a ulquiorra de los nervios xD


	4. Chapter 4

LÁGRIMAS EN EL DESIERTO 

BY

**SABAKU NO KENDRA**

**Aclaraciones**: Bleach no me pertenece, ni la trama del manga o su personajes, solamente a Tite Kubo porque sino os aseguro que nuestra Orihime tendría ya un hijo de Ulquiorra y otro más en camino, en fin es la vida. La apariencia de los oc no me pertenece, una es de un deviantart que vi y me gustó mucho y me inspio para hacer ete fanfic.

La historia en si, si que es mía. Espero y les guste.

** Pequeños sentidos**

Ulquiorra se mostraba inmutable a pesar de la disconformidad que sentía por dentro.

-Tus amigos han venido a salvarte-anunció-. A pesar de que dos estaban a punto de caer, repentinamente se han puesto bien.

Orihime sintió el pecho volver a latir con normalidad ante esta revelación, aliviada de que la arrancar tuviera tiempo para ayudarla.

-¿Cuánto crees que mi ayudante podrá ayudarles antes de que sea una orden eliminarla?

La pelinaranja notó como su pecho volvía a oprimirse de dolor.

-¿Cómo puedes creer que ella les ha ayudado?

Ulquiorra rodó los ojos con aburrimiento.

-No subestimes nuestros sentidos, he sentido su reiatsu cerca de los suyos-anunció fríamente.

Orihime apretó los labios con la angustia envolviéndola.

-En ese caso, ¿por qué no la has intentado parar?

Ulquiorra se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos girando la cara para un lado antes de responder.

-Mi prioridad es tu protección mientras lo ordene el señor Aizen, lo que mi ayudante haga en su tiempo libre no está bajo mi control.

-Entonces no puedes hacerle nada, ¿Verdad?-preguntó esperanzada.

Ulquiorra observó con interés como el rostro carente de emoción de la humana ante él, volvía a ser luminoso, aferrándose a una esperanza sin fundamento y él no pudo evitar preguntarse qué la hacía aferrarse a algo tan insustancial como aquello.

-Aún no-confirmó-. Pero es sólo cuestión de tiempo, hasta que reciba la orden. Abandona toda esperanza, mujer, es sólo cuestión de tiempo que tanto mi ayudante como los shinigamis morirán más tarde o más temprano, en tu lugar yo me sentiría decepcionado de que hayan sido tan estúpidos de venir sin haber medido la magniud de su poder.

Unos escasos pasos, suficientes para acortar la distancia.

El silencio rota por el sonido de una bofetada. Ella lo mira con el ceño fruncido y una determinación en sus ojos nunca antes mostrada, él con el rostro girado por la bofetada y el desconcierto inundado en su interior.

-Si cuándo regrese no has comido, te ataré y te forzaré la comida por la garganta, estate preparada para eso.

Y dicho esto, echó a andar hacia fuera de la habitación cerrando la puerta con un golpe seco. Orihime retrocedió hasta encogerse contra la pared y dejó escapar las lágrimas que había retenido hasta ese momento.

-Uh...uh...

Al otro lado de la puerta, Ulquiorra escuchaba los lamentos de la mujer aturdido, la bofetada no había hecho nada contra su piel de hierro, sin embargo, las lágrimas de la mujer si habían surtido efecto, uno que hacía que el hueco de su pecho se retorciera.

.

.

.

.

_La adjucha había saltado pasando por encima de él, no sobre él cómo creía, y mordió el cuello del Hollow tomándolo por sorpresa, sus garras le sirvieron para agarrarse con más fuerza al cuerpo del adversario hasta que este finalmente cayó derrumbado, la adjucha se apartó sabiendo que no lo había derrotado pero tenía conciencia de que el shinigami necesitaba de ayuda urgente. _

_Ella lo tomó por la ropa y lo llevó a rastras hacia una cueva a pesar de los golpes que el pelinegro le proporcionaba con su zanpakuto tratando de alejarla. _

_-¡Suéltame, bestia! ¡Suéltame!-ordenó el shinigami con furia. _

_Finalmente consiguió llevarlo hasta el interior de la cueva subterránea y lo dejó en una esquina, tomó entre sus dientes una piedra hueca a modo de cuenco, que ella había hecho con sus garras, y fue hacia el lago que allí había tomando un poco de agua y llevándosela al shinigami. Este ladeó el rostro._

_-No he pedido ayuda de la basura. _

_-Necesitas reponer energía-puso una de sus patas sobre el estómago creando una pequeña onda blanca, muy débil pero algo hacía por sanar las heridas. El shinigami observaba perplejo el acto que hacía la adjucha y la herida en su estómago ya estaba algo más cicatrizada antes de que la onda blanca se desvaneciera y la adjucha sólo se quedó sentada completamente agotada. _

_-¿Qué se supone que haces, bestia?_

_El shinigami viendo que no había contestación supuso que no sabía hablar, algo típico en un animal y simplemente tomó de mala manera el cuenco que le había traído y lo bebió sin soltar un gracias. _

La arrancar se removió en su cama apretando los ojos sin ser capaz de despertar de su sueño. Orihime la observaba despierta, hacía horas que había vuelto informándole que había conseguido sanar las heridas de Chad y Rukia y se encontraban bien, ella le dijo que había abofeteado a Ulquiorra explicándole el por qué, a lo cuál ella dijo Señor Ulquiorra, ¡idiota insensible! ¡¿Cómo le hace eso a su futura mujer? ¡Ya iré yo después a cantarle las cuarenta!

Pese a que Orihime había conseguido frenar la furia de la arrancar, ella también se sentía en cierta medida decepcionada por las fuertes palabras de Ulquiorra y, al mismo tiempo, sorprendida de que le importara la actitud del cuarto Espada para con ella. Orihime despertó de sus pensamientos al oír la voz de su compañera de celda.

-Zanzasu...Zanzasu...-decía entrecortadamente cómo si tuviera una pesadilla.

Y Orihime sólo se preguntaba por quién llamaba con tanta desesperación, viendo como la criatura se aferraba al hueco de su pecho cómo si se le fuera la vida en ello.

.

.

.

.

_-Nayra. _

_El shinigami se quedó quieto observando al tigre, después de unos cuántos días esa fue la primera vez que el animal pronunció palabra, mostrándole para su sorpresa que era hembra. _

_-¿Qué has dicho, bestia inmunda? _

_-Nayra, Nayra es mi nombre, señor Zanzasu._

_Él la miró con una mueca, ¿acaso esperaba aquel animal que la llamara como si se tratara de una persona? Le daba lo mismo que sus heridas ya casi estuvieran cuidadas, su sed apagada y su estómago lleno gracias a los desvelos de la adjucha, él no se lo había pedido por lo que ni iba a llamarla como si se tratara de una persona ni iba a darle las gracias. _

_-Retírate de mi vista, montón de basura. _

_La escuchó soltar un suspiro de resignación antes de caminar hacia otra esquina de su cueva, la cuál él había tomado ya como si fuera suya, y algo muy incómodo se revolvió dentro de él ante aquel suspiro resignado. _

_Los días se sucedían y la tigresa caminaba con él vigilando cualquier desvanecimiento que el shinigami pudera tener o algún enemigo sorpresivo, él observaba que ella devoraba a muchos de los suyos sin interrupción por lo que no podía evitar sentir una remota curiosidad del por qué. _

_-¿Por qué les devoras? He visto que lo haces muy seguido. _

_La tigresa lo miró de reojo y luego bajó la vista al suelo incomodada. _

_-Porque sino lo hago retrocederé, no volveré a ser adjucha si eso sucede pero...eso no me preocupa, si retrocedo volveré a perder a mi misma, mi conciencia, mi raciocinio, mi individualidad-respondió con pena-. Todo lo que me define volverá a borrarse sino dejo de devorar a mis camaradas, aún así siento menos pena si los devoro en defensa de mi vida. _

_No supo por qué pero fue incapaz de sentir repugnancia ante los actos de la adjucha al verla tan arrepentida y para no demostrarlo sólo se mantuvo en silencio. Esa noche en la cueva hacía bastante frío por lo que tuvieron que hacer una hoguera, Zanzasu se levantó tomando su zanpakuto, observando a la adjucha dormir con tranquilidad, fue hacia ella con la zanpakuto en la mano, era un shinigami y los shinigamis acaban con las bestias de hueco mundo, ¿no? Aquel era su trabajo y todos esos monstruos eran iguales._

-Quizás sólo pensé en la adjucha como una mascota-decía el capitán del quinto escuadrón, con la mirada clavada en su zanpakuto-. No más que un perro de compañía.

-Eso suena cruel-repuso Ichigo mirándolo con desaprobación-. Después de lo que hizo por ti y tú vas y la...

-En ningún momento pedí ayuda-dijo de forma cortante el capitán-. Sólo los más fuertes sobreviven, así es como está organizado y si fuera tan idiota como para ayudarme, fue su problema.

Ichigo observó el colgante de Zanzasu, el cuál era el resto de una máscara y supuso que ese había sido el trofeo obtenido y no pudo más que sentir asco hacia el capitán, pero teniendo en cuenta la cicatriz y el hecho de que aún buscaba a la adjucha, lo obvio era que había sobrevivido y él buscaba terminar lo que empezó.

.

.

.

.

Ulquiorra la miraba y Orihime no pronunciaba palabra, el silencio instaurado por la mujer desde la bofetada seguía vigente y Nayra miraba a los dos en una esquina de la habitación encogida por la tensión que emanaban ambas figuras.

Aún así al cuarto espada, más que la bofetada, fueron los llantos que escuchó de la mujer lo que le hicieron, de alguna manera, remover algo dentro de él, algo que no debería estar ahí y hacía que su hueco doliera, él no podía adivinar de qué se trataba, quizás ni siquiera deseaba saberlo o admitirlo, pero ahora el silencio de la mujer le estaba molestando de sobremanera.

-¿Has comido?

Orihime bajó la mirada hacia el plato vacío y Ulquiorra convirtió sus manos en puños dentro de los bolsillos.

-Lo diré una vez más y luego te abofetearé, ¿has comido mujer?

Orihime continuó guardando silencio y Nayra entrando en pánico, intervino:

-¡Si! ¡Ha comido absolutamente todo! ¡Yo la vi!-pero comenzó a perder fuerza en la voz al ver la mirada de Ulquiorra-. Ulquiorra...señor, si...

-Márchate-le ordenó.

Pero Nayra no se movió, temía que su superior golpeara a la mujer y su tarea era protegerla, además Ulquiorra jamás perdía de esa manera los estribos, así que a Nayra sólo se le ocurrió una cosa.

-¡¿Le importa tanto que no le hable...? ¡Pídale perdón por lo que le ha dicho! ¡A veces es usted tan insensible, señor Ulquiorra!-chilló la arrancar-. ¡Idiota!

Y antes de que pudiera pasar nada más, desapareció de la celda usando su sonido, dejando a las dos figuras con cara de pasmo y con un silencio incómodo.

.

.

.

.

Nayara recorría los pasadillos de Las noches, quería ir hacia dónde sentía el reiatsu del capitán de la quinta división, comprobar que sus sentidos no la traicionaban y que, efectivamente, seguía vivo, el hueco en su pecho dió un vuelco y ella apresuró su sonido.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa?

La arrancar paró en seco al encontrarse de frente con el sexto espada.

-Grimmjow...señor...

Grimmjow sonrió abiertamente, ella tuvo miedo de esa sonrisa y retrocedió un par de pasos.

-Grimmjow señor...tengo que ir...los instrusos...-trataba de explicarse.

Antes de que pudiera moverse el sexto espada le cerró el camino y la acorraló contra una de las columnas.

-Tenemos órdenes de Aizen de esperarlos...pero, odio esperar-susurró contra su oído el sexto espada-. ¿Qué se te ocurre que podemos hacer?

Ella tembló y Grimmjow la abrazó violetamente por la cintura apegándola a él.

-Vaya, supongo que Aizen aún no te ha tocado y Nnoitra tampoco ha tenido oportunidad todavía-repuso ensanchando su sonrisa-. El reprimido de Ulquiorra tiene suficiente con la mascota, así que tengo la suerte de tocarte yo primero.

Nayra se revolvió y trató de soltarse.

-No...no, por favor-pidió.

La carcajada de Grimmjow estalló en sus oidos y se retorció aún más al sentir al Espada besar su cuello.

-Qué dulce, pequeña espada-dijo aferrándola con más fuerza.

Nayra se revolvió preparada para soltar su cero para sacárselo de encima, él no podía tocarla, no él al menos y, de repente, una explosión se oyó y la pared del pasillo cayó derrumbada.

.

.

.

.

Orihime abrió los ojos, la explosión no la había sorprendido, sino porque le pareció que el cuarto espada había dicho algo extraño.

-Ulquiorra...-lo llamó-...¿Acabas de pedirme perdón?

Ulquiorra desvió la vista hacia el lugar de la explosión.

-No te muevas de aquí, mujer-dijo, cambiando de tema.

Orihime iba a replicar pero el espada salió de la celda dejándola nuevamente encerrada y sola, sin embargo, no pudo evitar sonreir.

-Me ha pedido perdón-sonrió, sintiendo sus mejillas suavemente sonrojadas.

Mientras, Ulquiorra observaba que Kuchiki junto con Sado acababan de derribar la pared y se habían encontrado de frente a Grimmjow el cuál tenía un bulto sospechoso en el pantalón y, viendo que Nayra se alejaba todo cuánto podía del Espada ya suponía que había pasado.

-Nayra, ve a proteger a la mujer, yo me encargo.

Ulquiorra se sintió exasperar al ver las dudas de la arrancar.

-¡Llévate a la mujer, no dejes que se la lleve!-le gritó.

Ella asintió sorprendida, pues era la primera vez que le veía aquella expresión en los ojos y echó a correr a toda prisa. Cuándo entró en el cuarto tomó a la mujer de la mano.

-Oye...no te enfades conmigo pero vamos a salir.

Orihime no la entendió hasta que vió como la arrancar doblaba los barrotes de la celda, ella se sorprendió sin querer, desde el día del cero no la había visto hacer algo así, por lo que, sin querer se había sorprendido de que la menor tuviera tanta fuerza, la joven se acercó a Orihime.

-Sujétate a mi cuello, ¿Vale?

La pelinaranja obedeció y Nayra abrió un poco más la ventana ensanchándola hasta que hubo espacio para colarse ella y Orihime, por fortuna, con la pelea nadie oía nada y la arrancar se precipitó con la humana al vacío.

Orihime tragó un grito espantado y la menor a pequeños saltos en las paredes consiguió llegar hasta el suelo sin que Orihime sufriera ni un sólo rasguño.

-¿A-Adónde vamos?-preguntó la pelinaranja.

Nayra la miró con preocupación.

-Te llevo lejos de los shinigamis, no puedo dejar que vayas con ellos hasta que tu y el señor Ulquiorra hablen o se arrepentirán para siempre.

Continuará...

En el próximo capi verán más momentos ulquihime x333 y uno de ellos será muy hermoso, lo prometo ^.^

helen: jo, siento haber tardado, espero que te gustara este capi

Emo romantica 03: jo! no te preocupes por el review, por cierto que me gustó mucho tu fanfic, y sip el pasado de Nayra tiene mucho que ver con el capitán zanzasu, ya lo iréis viendo a medida que los capitulos avancen n.n Siento que no haya tanto acercamiento entre Ulquihime, pero después de esto aparecerá ahora mucho más, estaba esperando por este momento ^.^

yuuki1801: lo siento, quería hacer esta parte de la historia para mostrar el sentimiento de ulquiorra hacia la bofetada de orihime ^.^ ahora llega el verdadero ulquihime!

yagami vongola: si te parecen dulces esos momentos, ya verás los que aparecerán a partir de ahora ^.^

killerqueen04: jajaja si Nayra sólo es Nayra jejeje espero que te guste este capi ^.^


	5. Chapter 5

LÁGRIMAS EN EL DESIERTO 

BY

**SABAKU NO KENDRA**

**Aclaraciones**: Bleach no me pertenece, ni la trama del manga o su personajes, solamente a Tite Kubo porque sino os aseguro que nuestra Orihime tendría ya un hijo de Ulquiorra y otro más en camino, en fin es la vida. La apariencia de los oc no me pertenece, una es de un deviantart que vi y me gustó mucho y me inspio para hacer ete fanfic.

La historia en si, si que es mía. Espero y les guste.

**Tan suave como el alma, tan anhelante como el corazón **

Orihime no sabía o entendía las palabras de Nayra, ¿por qué creía que ella y Ulquiorra tenían algo que decirse? Sus mejillas se ruborizaron con fuerza, quizás por eso.

-No...no tengo nada que hablar con, U-Ulquiorra.

Los ojos de la arrancar estuvieron fijos en ella, mirándola con suspicacia.

-¿Realmente no?

Orihime desvió la mirada.

-Quizás no sea asunto mío, pero...la forma en la que miras al señor Ulquiorra-dijo, dejándola en la arena-...Mejor aclárate lo antes posible antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Ella se quedó pensativa, reflexionando sobre las palabras de la arrancar. ¿Qué era para ella Ulquiorra? ¿Su carcelero? También era quién la protegía, pero la obligaba a comer, aunque bien mirado sino comía se hubiera puesto muy enferma.

"Ulquiorra me ha defendido de Menoly, Loly y Nnoitra, incluso de Grimmjow..." pensó la joven "Pero mi amor es Kurosaki, ¿cierto?, ¿cómo podría cambiarlo ahora por Ulquiorra?"

Cuánto más lo pensaba, su cabeza más se hacía un lío, el razonamiento no tenía cavida en sus sentimientos, Kurosaki era Kurosaki, su primer amor y su amigo, el protector y Ulquiorra quizás fue su carcerlero en un principio, pero, sin querer había llegado a ser algo más, muy por accidente.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tengo para pensarlo?-preguntó la pelinaranja.

Nayra se encogió de hombros.

-Estoy pendiente de sus reiatsu, pero según parece los que están peleando son el señor Grimmjow contra el señor Ulquiorra-dijo pensativa-. La shinigami y el humano están peleando con los exequias que han aparecido con el ruido.

Orihime sintió su corazón retorcerse ante el hecho de que le pudiera pasar algo al cuarto espada.

-No te preocupes, el señor Ulquiorra es más fuerte que el señor Grimmjow, ganará estoy segura-le prometió la arrancar, aunque no estaba segura de si podía prometer algo así.

La pelinaranja se abrazó así misma con los nervios a flor de piel y miró a la arrancar.

-Oye...¿Cómo te has dado cuenta de...mis dudas?

Nayra apartó la vista.

-Porque...yo también las he tenido.

-¿Con otro arrancar?-preguntó Orihime, se le antojaba raro viéndola así con Grimmjow o alguno de aquellos brutos.

Ella negó.

-Con un shinigami-confesó apagadamente-...Pero no era algo mutuo, te lo aseguro.

_Los días continuaron pasando, la adjucha y el shinigami continuaban caminando por las arenas blancas, una vez que Zanzasu se puso bien continuó en Hueco Mundo, la compañía de ella le venía bien para pelear con los Hollow y conocer las ventajas y las desventajas del lugar, la cueva de Nayra era siempre un refugio a tener en cuenta. _

_Hacía poco que Nayra se mostraba más silenciosa con el shinigami. Desde hacía tiempo, su hueco se contraía con la presencia del shinigami, cómo si algo le oprimiera, pero ¿cómo podía sentir algún tipo de opresión en un agujero? ¿Qué se supone que quería decir aquellos? ¿Los restos de su corazón, los que conformaban su máscara, no estaban allí? ¿Realmente estaba en su hueco? _

_La adjucha miró a Zanzasu, el cuál aparecía a su lado, cerrándose detrás de él una especie de hueco parecido a lo que los de su especie llamaban garganta, el hueco en su pecho volvió a sentirse oprimido pero no de dolor, era una sensación cálida que le producía pequeños estremecimientos en su cuerpo de tigre, situando una sensación curiosa en su estómago, la mirada sanguinolenta del shinigami se clavó sobre ella, haciendo que se estremeciera. _

_-¿Todo bien? _

_La adjucha iba a responder para que se quedara tranquilo, aunque no encontraba las palabras adecuadas, pero el estruendoso rugido de varios hollows atacándolos sorpresivamente, hizo que no tuvieran tiempo a cruzar palabra. La adjucha rugió y erizó su pelaje quedándose al lado del shinigami, Zanzasu desenvainó su zanpakuto. _

_-Estúpidas bestias..._

_Ella bajó la mirada sin querer, bestias, para él sólo eran bestias. _

_El combate fue largo y sangriento, Nayra apenas podía mantenerse en pie, a pesar de que casi habían acabado con todos aún quedaba alguno que otro demasiado peligroso, los pequeños ojos de la tigresa se abrieron horrorizados al ver al hollow en forma de lobo a punto de saltar a la yugular de Zanzasu, estaba demasiado cansada para lanzar su ataque pero aún podía hacer una última cosa. La adjucha saltó interponiéndose entre el hollow y el shinigami y...todo se volvió negro. _

-Cuándo abrí los ojos...la señora Nell estaba allí, ella me había salvado...pero el señor Zanzasu...me había abandonado a mi suerte.

Orihime le pasó una mano por la cabeza al oírla sollozar.

-Así que, estabas enamorada de ese shinigami.

Nayra asintió.

-Fue por mi culpa...a fin de cuentas era un animal y ahora no soy mucho mejor-murmuró-. Después de todo...no hay nada humano en mí...

.

.

.

.

Encerrado. Encerrado por el bastardo de Grimmjow en la caja de Negación.

El cuarto espada gruñó y su único pensamiento fue dirigido a la mujer de cabellos naranjas, cuyos compañeros iban a llevársela lejos.

Lejos de él.

¡Al diablo! Ya no eran órdenes de Aizen, ¡ahora se trataba de lo que quería él! La humana tenía las respuestas que necesitaba hacia los sentimientos y el corazón, lo sentía allí, justo en las yemas de sus dedos, casi podía tocarlo.

El corazón.

El que ella le había dado.

-Aguanta, mujer, aguanta-dijo el cuarto convirtiendo sus manos en puños-. Ya voy.

.

.

.

.

-¡Bankai!-gritó el pelinaranja.

La máscara de Hollow en su rostro y su zanpakuto liberada era todo lo que necesitaba para proteger a Rukia y a Chad del sexto espada, el cuál parecía de peor humor que de costumbre.

-Hay que ver...la shinigami niña y el bigardo humano...el reprimido de Ulquiorra me interrumpio...joder...justo cuándo iba a cepillarme a la quinta espada...¿por qué demonios me interrumpen?-gruñó lanzando un cero al shinigami.

Ichigo se quedó medio segundo parado antes de desviar el cero, abriendo un boquete más en las paredes de Las noches.

-Pero qué...¿Acaso querías tirarte a Nnoitra?-preguntó parado.

Hubo un silencio rotundo en todos los presentes antes de que Grimmjow gruñera de ira y saltase a por el pelinaranja.

-¡Imbécil! ¡Hay otra quinta espada! ¡Se llama Nayra y quería cepillármela y es una mujer espada!

-Ah...-dijo Rukia cruzándose de brazos-. Pues creo que aquí todos los hombres se han quedado más tranquilos.

Sin embargo, apenas la shinigami dijo eso, un pie se estrelló en la cabeza de Grimmjow haciéndolo caer al suelo, agrietando las impolutas baldosas. Ichigo observó sorprendido al quinto capitán, rechinando los dientes y su reiatsu lucía casi como si se tratara del mismisimo demonio, el capitán apretó volviendo a pisar la cabeza del sexto espada, el cuál gruñó enfurecido.

-Bastardo...voy a cortarte en pedazos-juró con la voz cargada de ira.

Ichigo esbozó una sonrisa captaciosa.

-Así que...no era más que una mascota, ¿cierto?

_No fue capaz. La adjucha estaba dormida tan tranquilamente...hubiera sido muy fácil hundirle la espada en el lomo hasta atravesarla pero no pudo. _

_No quería admitirlo, ni debía, pero...le había surgido un pequeño sentimiento hacia la adjucha. No sabía a qué se debía o qué demonios significaba eso, sin embargo, no podía hacer nada para remediarlo, quizás se había acostumbrado demasiado a ella. _

_Días después, su problema hacia la adjucha se había incrementado, se había fijado en la forma de los Vasto lordes, casi humana y se preguntó cómo sería ella si se convertía en Vasto lorde, cómo lucería siendo una humana. _

_-¿Todo bien?-preguntó, tratando de no parecer que le importara._

_Ninguna respuesta, no tuvo la ocasión de escucharla, sufrían un ataque sorpresa de varios Hollows y, a pesar de estar recuperado de sus heridas, no estaban con ventaja, eran demasiados y bien organizados. _

_Un rugido oyó a su espalda. El shinigami cerró los ojos ante el hecho de que no podría esquivarlo y sólo pudo aceptar su propia muerte, agarró con fuerza la zanpakuto en su mano dispuesto a llevarse con él a su asesino._

_Aunque, cuándo se giró no se esperó ver a la tigresa tirarse delante de él, haciendo que el impacto la golpeara a ella. Zanzasu avanzó hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de la adjucha, que yacía medio inconsciente en las arenas blancas, la sangre cubría parte de sus huesos, pelaje y la arena dejando ver cachos del hueso desperdigados. _

_-Le ha partido la máscara...-gruñó tomando uno de los pedazos del hueso, apretándolo en su mano y se quitó la capa depositándola sobre la adjucha-...bestias inmundas...¡bankai!_

_Los cuerpos cayeron en masa ante el demoníaco ataque del capitán hasta que, finalmente no quedó ninguno en pie, las garras del último de los hollow se habían hundido en su cara y se la había rajado de un lado a otro, aunque no era Zanzasu su objetivo sino devorar a la adjucha, él simplemente se había metido en el medio y lo había eliminado como si fuera basura, Zanzasu fue hacia la adjucha tratando de ver sus heridas, lo que no se esperaba es que por allí cerca hubiera más shinigamis, los cuales se lo llevaron a rastras para que atendieran sus heridas, el shinigami se retorció y gritó un sin fín de insultos, obscenidades y amenazas tratando de que lo soltaran. _

_Alargó su mano hacia dónde estaba la adjucha, tratando de desembarazarse de los shinigamis._

_-¡Nayra! _

_Aquella fue la primera y última vez que la llamó por su nombre. Cuándo regresó no encontró nada de la adjucha. _

_Ni sus pisadas, ni siquiera había nada en su cueva, fue como si se hubiera desvanecido y sólo pudo pensar que la muerte la había convertido en cenizas. Zanzasu abrió una salida de regreso a la sociedad de almas, dejándose caer de rodillas. _

_-Nada...no quedó nada-repitía constantemente. _

_Muchos días seguidos hasta que al poco tiempo dejó de hablar y sólo gruñía. Los otros shinigamis sólo podían especular sobre la pieza de máscara que ahora colgaba en su cuello, quizás como un trofeo y la cicatriz del lado de su cara obra del propietario de la máscara. _

_Pero jamás oyeron ninguna historia salir de los labios de Zanzasu._

.

.

.

.

Nayra vigilaba el lugar a su alrededor, alerta ante la presencia de más espadas o shinigamis cerca, tampoco podía descartar encontrarse con alguna fracción, la arrancar abrió los ojos con fuerza al sentir detrás de ella y Orihime. Se giró encontrándose con una mano, hasta que apareció la figura completa del cuarto espada apareció.

-Finalmente...

-¡Ah!-Orihime dió un salto atrás, pero antes de caer Ulquiorra la sujetó por la cintura.

-Con cuidado, muj...

El espada no terminó la frase ya que la pelinaranja se había lanzado a su cuello, rodeándolo con los brazos. Nayra observando la escena se retiró en silencio dejándoles un poco de espacio para que pudieran hablar.

-¡Estás bien!-chilló con alivio.

Ulquiorra volvió a sentir aquella sensación en su hueco, esa que tantas veces le oyó a Nayra describir cuándo ella era vasto lorde y se preguntó si eran la misma. Si la humana allí presente era tan poderosa como para provocarle estremecimientos cada vez que lo tocaba, le sonreía o lo llamaba.

Ulquiorra-kun. Nunca creyó que ese insignificante sufijo humano pudiera hacer que su hueco se contrajera.

Y allí estaba, más allás de la yema de sus dedos, justo en la palma de su mano.

El corazón.

.

.

.

.

La noche siempre era fija allí, Orihime por primera vez pensó que se veía serena y hermosa, quizás por la compañía. Ella recostó su cabeza contra el pecho del cuarto Espada, el cuál tenía una mano reposando sobre su cintura, como si pretendiera protegerla del eterno frío nocturno o quizás sólo anhelaba sentir el calor que emanaba el cuerpo humano de la joven.

Fuere como fuere, a ambos les bastaba esa posición.

Pero y es que, siempre hay un pero para estropearlo todo, sabían que ese momento se iba a esfumar, desgraciadamente no podían quedarse allí eternamente y disfrutar el lazo que los ataría por la eternidad, por lo que, debían decirse la verdad antes de que fuese tarde.

-Ulquiorra-kun-llamó Orihime insegura, pues sabía que a él no le gustaba el kun-...ah...lo siento, yo...

-Ulquiorra-kun. Está bien si te diriges así a mi, mujer-replicó el cuarto.

Orihime sonrió. Sólo Ulquiorra sería capaz de mantenerse así de sereno en esa situación.

-Orihime-le exigió ella.

Él la miró sin entender.

-Quiero que me llames Orihime, ni mujer ni Inoue, quiero que sea por mi nombre-sus mejillas se hincharon y sus ojos brillaron graciosamente con determinación.

Entonces ella parpadeó, le pareció que, por un instante, la línea que describía los labios de Ulquiorra se había curvado y había formado una pequeña sonrisa, se frotó los ojos pensando que quizás fue cosa de su mente, al fin y al cabo tenía sueño, pero aún así todavía veía la presencia de aquella efímera sonrisa brillando en los ojos del espada.

Una sonrisa que en realidad no se había imaginado. Él bajó la cabeza con lentitud, ella notó su pecho apretarse como si su corazón no tuviera espacio para latir como lo estaba haciendo.

Los dedos fríos de Ulquiorra pasaron por su cabello naranja.

-Me gusta tu cabello-susurró el espada-. Es bonito y cálido, me hace pensar en el sol.

Y ella sintió ganas de llorar, exactamente las mismas palabras con las que su hermano alababa su pelo, se aferró a Ulquiorra sollozando, con ese torrente de sentimientos recorriendo su cuerpo a toda velocidad. Ël se sintió, por primera vez en toda su vida de Hueco Mundo, indefenso. Desprotegido ante los sollozos de aquella mujer que hacían que dejara de respirar.

¿Cómo protegerla de algo que no veía? De un sentimiento que no lograba entender del todo.

-Ulquiorra-kun...¿podrías...podrías abrazarme completamente?-preguntó, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

Él pasó el brazo libre por la espalda, recorriendo la capa del vestido de arriba a abajo, ella dejó su cabeza más cerca del agujero en su pecho y lo delineó suavemente con sus dedos.

Lo notó temblar ligeramente.

-¿Está mal si hago esto?-preguntó apenada, alejando lentamente la mano.

-No la apartes, mujer...por favor-pidió el espada.

Fue la primera vez que le escuchó pedir algo. Ella cerró los ojos y volvió a dejarla de forma que podía volver a tocar el hueco.

-Ulquiorra-kun...te quiero-murmuró, muy bajo, sólo para que él lo escuchara.

Él y nada más era todo cuánto necesitaba. Cuándo él la miró, ella yacía dormida completamente, Ulquiorra sólo supuso que aquello último se lo dijo en sueños y, volvió a atreverse a acariciar su cabello.

-Duerme, mujer-nuevamente sonrió y se obligó a autocorregirse-. Duerme, Orihime y...te quiero.

Continuará...

Bueno, ah no sé espero que os gustará este era el momento Orihime y Ulquiorra que queria poner, ufff perdonadme si no era lo que os esperábais, el siguiente capi trataré de escribirlo mejor, hoy me pilló con prisa . lo siento mucho!

TmAnr: gracias por leer, espero que te guste este capi ^^

Yagami Vongola: bueno, ya viste que la historia no es lo que parecía x3333

Yuuki1801: jejeje bueno, en este capi no pude poner ese toque de humor, pero prometo que en el siguiente regresará ^^

Helen: sip, me leí los libros, ¿por que lo preguntas? n.n

Misari: jo, no te preocupes, ya ves que tardé en actualizar y lo lamento, quería hacerlo antes pero tuve mucho lío, ah es la vida, espero que te guste este capi ^^

Emo Romantica 03: lamento por este capi TwT no sé si es lo que esperábais o no pero os lo prometo de verdad que haré mejor el siguiente capi y bueno, efectivamente acertaste, ella está enamorada del capitán n.n

Red Crayon Princes: wiiiii sip, sólo él para hacer algo así x333 aunque siento que a veces me queda algo oc, uff tendré que ver como arreglar eso.

Me despido por hoy y vuelvo a pediros disculpas!


	6. Chapter 6

Os debo a todos una disculpa que os la doy ahora mismo, lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, lo siento mucho no quería retrasarme tanto pero estuve enferma estos días, ha maldita gripe...en fin ahora ya estoy bien ^.^ Y por favor, perdonadme otra vez.

Ahora subiré los capítulos con más rápidez, lo prometo cualquier imprevisto trataré de avisarlo antes n.n Un saludo y perdonadme otra vez.

LÁGRIMAS EN EL DESIERTO 

BY

**SABAKU NO KENDRA**

**Aclaraciones**: Bleach no me pertenece, ni la trama del manga o su personajes, solamente a Tite Kubo porque sino os aseguro que nuestra Orihime tendría ya un hijo de Ulquiorra y otro más en camino, en fin es la vida. La apariencia de los oc no me pertenece, una es de un deviantart que vi y me gustó mucho y me inspio para hacer ete fanfic.

La historia en si, si que es mía. Espero y les guste.

**Cuánto más cerca, más doloroso **

A pesar de no saber a ciencia cierta si la noche había dado lugar a otro, apenas habían descansado el reducido grupo se puso en marcha, emprendiendo su huida a las escondidas cuevas del desierto, Ulquiorra decía que las cuevas eran el refugio más seguro mientras tanto él como Nayra buscaban un modo seguro de abrir una garganta.

-Oye...Nayra-la llamó en voz baja Orihime, aunque el sonido resonó levemente contra las paredes de la cueva.

La arrancar se acercó a ella cargando una gran bolsa.

-Dime-dijo comenzando a ponerle su parte de comida.

-Ulquiorra-kun y tú...os estáis arriesgando mucho yendo a Las noches a buscar comida...usando vuestro sonido...-murmuró bajando la cabeza-. ¿No sería mejor...intentar encontrarla en el bosque...negro?

Nayra negó la cabeza.

-Es el bosque de Menos, allí hay luchas constantes y tanto la presencia del señor Ulquiorra como la mía llamaría la atención-la menor se sentó observándola comer-. Además cuándo era adjucha creo recordar que por allí había un shinigami, se llama Ashida Asano y lleve allí mucho tiempo, no sé si se ha ido o no pero ha estado matando todo lo que se le cruza desde que está aquí.

Orihime se sorprendió.

-¿Cómo crees que pudo acabar aquí?

Nayra frunció los labios pensativa.

-Si se parece en algo...al señor Zanzasu diría que vino aquí por cometer el error de perseguir a algún Hollow, probablemente en la sociedad de almas le dieron por muerto y no vinieron a por él.

-¿Te lo encontraste alguna vez?-preguntó Orihime curiosa.

Ella negó nuevamente.

-Abandoné el bosque de Menos muy pronto, apenas me convertí en adjucha puesto que ese sitio era demasiado violento y a mí en particular me bastaba con lo justo para no retroceder de adjucha.

Orihime continuó preguntando a Nayra cosas, pero sobretodo evitando tocar el tema del shinigami Zanzasu pues era obvio que la ponía triste, sin embargo, no paraba de preguntar acerca de como la antigua Espada Nelliel la rescató y cómo ella se había convertido poco después en Vasto lorde hasta que Aizen le dió una figura mucho más humanizada, algo después de que Orihime terminara de comer Ulquiorra llegó para el siguiente cambio de turno.

La pelinaranja se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

-Bienvenido, Ulquiorra-kun-volvió a susurrar.

El cuarto asintió y se agachó besando la frente de la humana haciendo que se ruborizara. Nayra se puso de pie rápidamente.

-¡Ah! ¡Cierto! ¡Debéis tener vuestro momento de intimidad!-chilló la arrancar con sus mejillas sonrojadas-. ¡Pero señor Ulquiorra no debe hacerle esas cosas de bebes a Orihime todavía! ¡Tienen que hacerlo en un sitio especial no en una sucia cueva!

Ulquiorra, el cuál tenía un leve tic en el ojo, iba a replicar cuándo la arrancar desapareció usando su sonido, asegurando que encontraría un lugar para abrir una garganta y poder llegar al mundo humano y tener ese sitio especial para ellos.

Orihime por su parte tenía su rostro del color de una manzana.

-Será posible...se ha ido antes de que pudiera decirle que es el momento de movernos a otro lugar-dijo el cuarto llevándose una mano al rostro.

La joven lo miró desconcertada.

-¿Por qué nos movemos?

-El reiatsu de los shinigamis cada vez se acerca más-explicó Ulquiorra, dirigiendo su vista al horizonte-. Además siento el reiatsu de Grimmjow pelear con uno de los shinigamis, pero no con Kurosaki Ichigo, este es otro.

-¿Un shinigami más a parte de Kuchiki-san, Renji-san y Kurosaki-kun?-preguntó Inoue desconcertada.

Ulquiorra asintió.

-Sino me equivoco su nivel es equiparable al nuestro por lo que debe ser un capitán-Ulquiorra tomó en brazos a la pelinaranja.

-¿U-Ulquiorra-kun?-lo miró cada vez más sonrojada.

-Sujétate, Orihime-le ordenó mientras con una mano tomaba la bolsa de las provisiones-. Usaré mi sonido para movernos al otro lugar.

-P-Pero Ulquiorra-kun, ¿Que pasará con Nayra?-preguntó preocupada.

-Sentirá nuestros reiatsus, ella tiene el sentido de la percepción más agudo que haya visto en un Espada, nos encontrará-le aseguró.

Orihime asintió y se abrazó al cuello del Cuarto Espada preparada para moverse.

.

.

.

.

.

Nayra se movía velozmente por la arena con su sonido, demasiado centrada en esquivar los reiatsu de los shinigami cómo para darse cuenta de la que se le venía encima.

-¡DESGARRÓN!

La arrancar abrió los ojos y se giró observando como el cielo cambiaba debido al ataque de Grimmjow, el cuál no le dió por pura suerte. Se apoyó en una columna con los pies y dió un salto aterrizando en la arena limpiamente.

-Pero, ¿qué...

Nayra no terminó su pregunta al ver la escena: De un lado Grimmjow estaba en su forma de resurrección, al parecer había hecho un estropicio en Las noches con su pelea, del otro había un shinigami llevando el haori blanco de capitán, su pelo negro ondeó ligeramente al moverse, hizo un extraño movimiento con su katana y el desgarrón fue cortado como si fuera simple polvo.

-¡¿Cómo?-gritó airado Grimmjow.

El shinigami abrió sus ojos sanguinolentos.

-Siendo como eres el sexto ya me esperaba este bajo nivel por tu parte, Espada-menospreció.

Grimmjow apretó los dientes ante tal desprecio por parte del shinigami preparándose para lanzar un ataque, entonces pareció notar por primera vez la presencia de Nayra y la miró.

-¡Hembra! ¡No te quedes mirando, acaba con los shinigamis que han escapado y traéme vivo al de pelo naranja!-ordenó fuertemente.

Pero ella no se movió. Continuó con la mirada fija y el hueco en su pecho encogido mirando al shinigami.

-¡Estúpida!-gritó el sexto-. ¡¿Te atreves a ignorarme?

El shinigami miró a la arrancar de cabellos sangrientos y tomándola por otro enemigo, decidió atacarla antes de que pudiera ayudar a su compañero, ella reaccionó desenvainando su zanpakuto, chocándola contra el shinigami, sus pies retrocedieron ligeramente hacia atrás e hizo toda la fuerza que pudo tratando de alejar al shinigami.

Grimmjow observando aquello y teniendo en cuenta que Aizen había dicho que la arrancar era un cinco, al igual que Nnoitra, decidió cambiar sus planes.

-Bueno, pensándolo bien este sujeto puede esperar-murmuró Grimmjow y sonrió-. ¡Hembra! ¡Encárgate de este mientras voy a por el de pelo naranja, pero no lo mates hasta que yo regrese!

Antes de que la arrancar pudiera replicar, Grimmjow emprendió la marcha.

-¡En cuánto acabe con él terminaré el asunto pendiente que tenemos, hembra!.

Y dicho eso le echó una mirada a Nayra que hizo que la menor sintiera un escalofrío de terror.

-¡Nunca he aceptado tal cosa, señor Grimmjow!-gritó, pero él ya se había ido.

-Eh, niña de los Espadas...-la llamó Zanzasu-. Atiende a lo que tienes frente a tus narices.

.

.

.

.

.

Ulquiorra se adentró dentro de una de las construcciones ruinosas atento a cualquier ruido posible, la ausencia de reiatsus lo hacía parecer seguro, aunque aún así no se confiaba.

-Ulquiorra-kun, ¿que vamos a hacer aquí?

-Aquí abriremos una garganta a tu mundo-explicó el Espada observando el lugar-. Aquí hay demasiados enemigos para estar pendientes de protegerte, los espadas, hollows, shinigamis, adjuchas, gillians...el señor Aizen...lo único que podemos hacer es ir a la tierra.

Ella lo miró con preocupación.

-¿Estaremos bien en mi mundo?

-Al menos allí sólo nos preocuparemos por shinigamis y espadas, serán más fáciles de controlar que aquí-dijo el cuarto alzando la mano-. Este mundo no es bueno para ti, el tuyo será más seguro.

Orihime sujetó con sus manos la de Ulquiorra.

-Espera, por favor Nayra aún no ha llegado-pidió la pelinaranja-. No podemos dejarla aquí.

Ulquiorra iba a tratar de convencerla de que por lo pronto lo más seguro era llevarla a ella a su mundo y que él regresaría después a por su ayudante, pero al ver los ojos de cordero degollado que ponía la mujer humana se contuvo y su reconstruido corazón dió un pequeño bote en el hueco de su pecho.

-Por favor...-insistió la mujer.

Ulquiorra suspiró.

-Está bien-aceptó finalmente-. Pero tiene sólo una hora para venir si noto cualquier otro reiatsu cerca abriré la garganta sin mirar atrás y después de dejarte a ti a salvo, vendré a por ella.

Viendo que sólo iba a poder sacarle eso, Orihime se mostró conforme y asintió con la cabeza. Entonces, sorpresivamente, Ulquiorra la tomó por los hombros y bajó su cabeza presionando sus labios contra los suyos.

-Eres un peligro para mi, mujer-susurró contra su oído.

Orihime se agarró a los brazos del Espada al notar cómo sus piernas le fallaban y en su cara florecía un gran tono rojo, dejó descansar su cabeza contra el pecho masculino.

-Ulquiorra-kun...sabes...creo que si...me dejas hablar con Kurosaki-kun y los demás...les podría convencer-murmuró delineando con sus dedos el cuatro negro del pecho del espada.

Ulquiorra dejó apoyada su mejilla con lágrima eterna en la coronilla de la pelinaranja.

-Ahora están demasiado tensos con la batalla, en la tierra hablaremos con más tranquilidad.

Orihime sonrió.

-Y...Orihime...

Ella alzó la vista mirándolo con curiosidad. Los ojos esmeraldas se clavaron en ella y una sonrisa perversa apareció en el cuarto Espada.

-Llámame sólo Ulquiorra-susurró contra los labios de la joven humana.

En ese momento el pobre corazón de Orihime llegó a su máximo límite de bombeo al igual que el nivel de sangre soportado por su cara y la hermosa joven se desmayó.

.

.

.

.

.

Zanzasu atacaba a Nayra sin entender sus movimientos, puesto que sólo se dedicaba a esquivar sus ataques pero no se los devolvía. El shinigami no tenía claro qué pretendía la chica arrancar pero sin duda pasaría por encima de ella para ir tras el sexto y despedazarlo.

-¡Aparta de mi camino!-le gritó el shinigami.

Nayra volvió a apartarse esquivando nuevamente, aunque cada vez se hacía más dificultoso y su tiempo para cambiar de turno se acababa y no había conseguido nada.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó una voz a sus espaldas-. Y pensar que el señor Aizen le ha dado un poder de mi calibre a una hembra...

Zanzasu gruñó, el ataque de Nnoitra por la espalda le había pillado desprevinido y todo lo que pudo hacer fue moverse rápidamente de modo que su hombro fue herido, evitando así que le atravesara el esternon y con ello, su corazón. La arrancar entró en pánico al ver aquella sangre, soltó su zanpakuto y centró toda su energía en su mano yendo hacia el shinigami.

Él, apenas puso distancia entre Nnoitra se encaró contra ella al ver que iba hacia él a toda velocidad.

-No te me acerques, ¡animal!

Hubo un pequeño levantamiento de polvo, originado por algunas estructuras que acababan de derrumbarse, pues estaban demasiado débiles para seguir en pie, el shinigami frotó sus ojos con la mano libre hasta que por fin alcanzó a ver.

-¿Qué...?

Zanzasu observó desconcertado como el cabello y uno de los ojos, de color sangre se acababan de volver de color chocolate cuándo un pequeño hueco de luz, proveniente del interior del palacio, los reflejó. Justo como sucedía con la adjucha, de días el pelaje de color chocolate, de noche color sangre.

-¿Por qué... te ha cambiado...de color...?-entonces el shinigami deslizó sus ojos hacia su hombro herido.

La mano de la adjucha estaba apoyada en el y de ella salía una suave onda blanca, algo más poderosa que la de la adjucha, y esta onda acababa de sanar por completo tanto esa herida como las ocasionadas por Grimmjow. La arrancar tosió al sentir la sangre en su boca y el shinigami volvió a mirarla, observando como su zanpakuto estaba hundida en el vientre de Nayra.

-No me digas...que...tú...-retiró rápidamente la zanpakuto haciendo que ella se quejara de dolor.

-Eh, eh ya vale de escenas débiles-protestó el quinto-. Shinigami, por tu haori yo diría que eres un capitán...¡vamos prueba tu fuerza conmigo!

Nnoitra comenzó a enfadarse al ver que estaba siendo ignorado por el capitán, el cuál estaba centrado en la otra quinta espada, por lo que sin esperar más se lanzó al ataque elevando su arma.

-¡Se acabó el tiempo!

-Joder, ¡espera!-gruñó frenando a Nnoitra con su zanpakuto.

Pero apenas se giró para protegerse tanto él como para protegerla a ella, la arrancar se incorporó y dió un salto hacia su zanpakuto, se sujetó la herida del estómago con una mano y desapareció usando su sonido.

-Maldición...

-Vaya, vaya mi principal misión y la de Hallibel era encontrar a Cifer Ulquiorra, Cuarto Espada y a Grray Nayra, Quinta Espada declarados traidores por huir con Orihime Inoue y matarlos...qué pena-Nnoitra estalló en carcajadas-. Matar a un capitán...supongo que esto al menos ayudará a que se me pase este cabreo y en cuánto acabe contigo iré a por ellos.

Nnoitra se paró al ver que los ojos sanguinolentos del capitán brillaban de forma parecida a un demonio, su zanpakuto comenzó a destellar un extraño brillo.

-...bankai...

.

.

.

.

.

Después de un rato dándole aire a su pobre humana esperando a que se recuperara del pequeño shock hasta que por fin, los ojos grises volvieron a abrirse.

-Por fin vuelves en ti, mujer. Ha llegado el momento de abrir la garganta.

Orihime parpadeó confusa.

-¿Y Nayra?

Ulquiorra desvió la mirada hacia un lado.

-Va a necesitar ayuda tuya...

Ella miró hacia el mismo lugar que Ulquiorra y se llevó las manos a la boca con horror al ver a la pequeña Espada encogida, con el rostro pálido y sudoroso, y sujetando con sus manos, rojas por la sangre, una herida que parecía venir de su estómago, Orihime corrió hacia ella.

-¡Soten kisshun!

Una forma circular apareció frente a Nayra brillando con cálido color naranja, al poco tiempo la herida comenzó a revertirse mientras Orihime limpiaba el sudor de la frente de la espada.

-¿Quien fue?-preguntó preocupada la pelinaranja.

Ella bajó la mirada hacia dónde estaba su herida, la cuál ya no estaba.

-Por favor...abramos ya la garganta-pidió en voz muy bajita.

Orihime dió un respingo ante la evidencia y miró a Ulquiorra el cuál asintió y en el aire comenzó a dibujarse un tensa línea mostrando una garganta, Ulquiorra tendió la mano a la pelinaranja quién la aceptó sin dudar. Los tres observaron el mundo humano y Orihime puso su mano libre en el hombro de Nayra.

-Te gustará-le prometió.

Y los tres se precipitaron por la garganta hacia el mundo humano preguntándose como dos Espadas hechos para el combate iban a arreglárselas para ser "humanos"

**Continuará...**

**Pido perdón sobretodo a los que sois tan amables de no sólo leer la historia sino de dejarme un review expresando su opinión, ¡lo lamento! **

**Red Crayon Princess: **gracias a ti por leerlo! probablemente Ulquiorra-kun quede cada vez más oc a lo largo del fanfic pero procuraré mantenerlo en su línea y apartarlo de su trágico final ^^

**Misari:** jeje ya ves, el loco está también enamorado pero ih, en su reencuentro metió la pata, en fin es la tónica de este hombre y gracias por lo de tierno, en este capi no pero ahora que están en la Tierra habrá más de esos momentos mientras nuestros dos espadas intentan ser humanos x3

**Helen: **jajaja si te soy sincera no iba a poner aquello en el capi pero me paré y pensé ¿por qué no ponerlo si yo me partí en dos de la risa? así que lo dejé al final y te recomiendo Amanecer encarecidamente sobretodo antes de la película, creo que te gustará además ves el punto de vista de Jacob ^^ y perdóname por tardar tanto, por favor TwT

**Emo Romantica 03: **jejeje wah! gracias! este capítulo está algo sosete porque ya es la decisión de ir a la tierra y esperar, pero amiga mía con la estadia de Ulquiorra con Orihime en Karakura me parece que vas a tener que leer más de una vez entonces cada capi a partir de ahí x3 espero que te alegre y te entusiasmen los siguientes capis

**Yuuki1801: **ay gracias, vaya culebrón he montado ¿eh? ahahahaha bueno ya verás que lindo UlquiHime habrá entre estos dos viviendo juntos x33333 y efectivamente Orihime hablará con sus amigos pero mejor les deja algo de tiempo para que se relajen x3 y que puedo decir? se va a ver un Ulquiorra muuuuuuuuuy celoso!

**Yagami Vongola: **Si esta es su verdadera y bella historia, bueno trágica parece que están destinado a estar separados ay TwT ni su misma naturaleza enemiga les permite estar juntos pero qué se le va a hacer, no te angusties que encontraremos alguna solución ^^

**TmAnR: **Que vá, no tengo talento, me queda muchísimo para ser una buena escritora y esa es mi mayor ambición, por el momento simplemente os haré un buen fic que os guste n.n


	7. Chapter 7

LÁGRIMAS EN EL DESIERTO 

BY

**SABAKU NO KENDRA**

**Aclaraciones**: Bleach no me pertenece, ni la trama del manga o su personajes, solamente a Tite Kubo porque sino os aseguro que nuestra Orihime tendría ya un hijo de Ulquiorra y otro más en camino, en fin es la vida. La apariencia de los oc no me pertenece, una es de un deviantart que vi y me gustó mucho y me inspio para hacer ete fanfic.

La historia en si, si que es mía. Espero y les guste.

**Los sinsentidos del mundo humano**

_Urahara tapaba su boca con el abanico y reía abiertamente. _

_-Creo que necesitáis un gigai más flexible para vuestro reiatsu-comentó observando como Ulquiorra andaba como un títere y Nayra apenas se encogía en el suelo. _

_-¿Estáis bien?-preguntó Orihime preocupada. _

_-Es incómodo...-dijo el cuarto aparentemente impasible, lo importante era mantener la actitud pasara lo que pasara, así que no importaba lo más mínimo que estuviera a punto de ahogarse en esa gigai. _

_-No...respiro...-trataba de decir la quinta espada, para quién la actitud podía irse por un vertedero. _

_Urahara se giró hacia la niña que estaba a su lado. _

_-Ururu, traéme dos gigais por favor-pidió volviendo a mirar a la niña. _

_Para cuándo el anochecer estaba cerca y, tras una decena de gigais más, ambos espadas se movían con soltura y comodidad mientras Urahara recitaba una serie de reglas que debían usar en el mundo humano. _

_-¿Entonces debo estudiar como Orihime?-preguntó desconcertada la Espada. _

_-Estás entre dieciséis años, quizás diecisierte así que estarás con Orihime-aconsejó el rubio-. Ulquiorra-kun deberá asistir a la universidad porque es más mayor, pero de aqui no se moverá nadie hasta que os hayáis leido todo esto. _

_Orihime abrió los ojos como platos al ver las seis columnas de libros que llegaban hasta el techo sobre matemáticas, literatura, historia, biología, conocimiento del medio, lengua, lengua extranjera, informática, etc, etc..._

_-¿Por qué tantos libros?-quiso saber el cuarto. _

_-Empezaremos por la educación primaria hasta llegar a la que os toca, Nayra-chan tendrá que leer lo que vienen siendo diez años desde primaria a secundaria pero tu tendrás de suplemento la preparación para la universidad. _

_Y de allí no se movió nadie por lo menos hasta la noche del día siguiente en que ambos espadas habían asimilado los conocimientos correspondientes y un grandísimo dolor de cabeza._

La arrancar miró el uniforme gris que Orihime le había dado pues las dos usaban la misma talla y podían compartirlo así que ese gasto se lo podían ahorrar, pero tanto Nayra como Ulquiorra estaban comprando algo de ropa puesto que para Ulquiorra era necesario y Nayra no podía invadir el armario de Orihime siempre, además de que estaba la cuestión de la ropa interior. Orihime había cambio el cartelito de su casa poniendo los nombres de sus nuevos inquilinos, ambos habían conseguido sus dni, pasaportes y una historia "creíble" en el mundo humano gracias a los manejos de Urahara aunque a cambio ambos trabajan en la tienda del rubio, una parte del sueldo era para pagar por las cosas que el rubio les dio, otra parte iba para los gastos personales como la ropa y los libros necesarios y la última parte como nó, iba para los gastos de la casa ya que ahora que eran tres, aumentaba el gasto de luz, agua y comida.

Los espadas se conformaban con dormir en dos futones aunque Nayra había protestado un sin fin de veces sobre que ambos enamorados debían dormir en la misma cama y que ella podía dormir en el cuarto del hermano de Orihime, dichas protestas que fueron calladas por un enfadado Ulquiorra.

.

.

.

.

.

Ulquiorra estaba sentado en la mesa observando la foto del difunto hermano de Orihime, cuándo notó una gran presión sobre su espalda como si le hubieran puesto una roca que pesara miles de millones de toneladas, muy lentamente el cuarto espada giró su rostro encontrándose con Nayra escondida detrás de la puerta mirándolo fijamente con un aura negra alrededor de la cabeza.

-...-Ulquiorra se quedó mirándola impasible a la espera de que ella se retirara.

Pero no. Ella lo miró más fijamente y tres flechas con las frases "Inicia una conversación con tu mujer", "Ayúdala a hacer algo para acercarte a ella" y "¡Eres un sosainas! ¡Dale un buen beso!" se clavaron en el pecho del joven de cabellos negros, el cuál tuvo que aferrarse a la mesa para no caer, llevándose una mano en el pecho dónde estaban las imaginarias flechas volvió a clavar su mirada en la Espada.

-...Ya vale-ordenó.

Y una última gran flecha con la frase "¡Vete ya con ella, señor emo!" lo lanzó irremediablemente hacia la cocina dónde Orihime hacía la comida.

-Ah, ¿Ulquiorra-kun necesitas algo?-preguntó viéndolo allí.

El espada se quedó unos segundos callados con mil excusas rondándole la mente, ¡al diablo! ¡Aizen no los preparó para esto! ¡¿Cómo se supone que debía interactuar con ella?

-¿Por...qué no te está ayudando?-preguntó colocando las manos en sus bolsillos.

Orihime sonrió con calidez y Ulquiorra sintió su hueco retorcerse de nerviosismo.

-Le pedí que fuera a hacer la compra para mañana-le explicó removiendo el contenido de la olla-. ¿Quieres probar, Ulquiorra?

El cuarto Espada se acercó sin pena ni gloria puesto que los platos de Orihime bien podían ser un manjar suculento o bien podían ser un arma de destrucción masiva, olisqueó con desconfianza hasta cercionarse de que por el olor parecía inofensivo y, al comprobar que era la sopa con el aspecto más extraño que había visto nunca supo que podía comer sin miedo, el peligro de los platos de su mujer estaba sólo en los que tenían buen aspecto. Ulquiorra agarró la mano de Orihime antes de que esta le cediera la cuchara y sujetándola con firmeza pero al mismo tiempo con suavidad para no magullarla se llevó la cuchara a la boca ocasionando un nuevo record de sonrojo en la pobre humana.

Saboreó, tragó y por último bajó la cabeza atrapando los labios de Orihime.

-Sabroso mujer-susurró encaminándose al salón nuevamente, se paró un instante en el marco de la puerta y giró su cabeza hacia ella-. Ah, lo de la cuchara sea lo que sea también está bueno.

El Cuarto se giró con una sonrisa satisfactoria mientras Orihime hacía números para no desmayarse ya que sus piernas empezaban nuevamente a fallarle.

.

.

.

.

Por la noche Ulquiorra se cambiaba de ropa mientras ambas jóvenes se bañaban, después de la cena y las partidas de cartas mientras veían la televisión le habían dejado lo suficientemente cansado cómo para querer extender su futón y dormir, por supuesto, él no dormía en el mismo cuarto que ellas, ocupaba la que había sido la habitación del hermano de Orihime, Sora. La mayoría de las noches el Espada dedicaba su tiempo a pensar en cómo había abandonado su mundo por aquella mujer y el concepto corazón que ella le había enseñado, el arrepentimiento nunca estaba presente en sus pensamientos, sin embargo, la intuición de que aquello no había acabado si lo estaba y lo torturaban gran parte de la noche. Primero estaba el tema de Aizen declarándolos traidores y tanto su cabeza como la de su ayudante rodarían por el suelo si aquel cruel ser conseguía su proposito por lo que jamás volvería a ver a Orihime, el segundo tema tampoco era mucho mejor puesto que si Aizen fracasaba tendrían que vérselas con las trece divisiones del Gotei que irían a por ellos al mundo humano y el tercer tema era tener que enfrentarse con los dos bandos al mismo tiempo.

¿Cómo proteger a su humana?

Ulquiorra se metió en el futón y cerró los ojos tratando de pensar en algo, llevaban poco más de dos semanas en aquel mundo adiestrando con Urahara, pues este les daba cortos descansos en la tienda, por el momento no había ningún indicio que significara la victoria de uno de los dos, tal parecía que tenía algo de tiempo. Frunció el ceño y se giró hacia un lado, le resultó un tanto extraño ya que no se acostumbraba a poder dormir por los dos lados puesto que antes debía dormir sólo por uno por el hueso en su cabeza, hizo un gesto con fastidio recordando como Nayra se había emperrado en enseñarle su pecho a Orihime al ver que con la gigai no había hueso y pidiéndole prestados sus sostenes. Oh, cielos. Sólo ella podía armar semejante espectáculo y a pesar de sus regañinas no dió muestra ningún de arrepentimiento al igual que cuándo, dos días atrás, los encerró a él y a Orihime en el baño juntos. El Espada notó su cara caliente por la sangre al rememorar la bella silueta de la pelinaranja con sólo la toalla puesta.

Se abofeteó mentalmente, no era como Grimmjow y Nnoitra, ¡ya era obvio que la figura de Orihime era hermosa por lo que se adivinaba del traje de arrancar!

-¿Hm?-Ulquiorra frunció levemente el ceño al oír la puerta de su habitación abrirse pero no abrió los ojos.

Sólo se trataba de la presencia de Orihime, eso no desentrañaba ningún peligro. Lo hacía muchas noches. Ella entraba cuándo lo creía dormido, besaba su frente, acariciaba sus cabellos y en algunas ocasiones se acurrucaba a su lado a dormir hasta que daba el alba y se iba antes de que él despertase. Ulquiorra simplemente se hacía el dormido, en cuánto sentía a Orihime a su lado se sentía afortunado y era el único momento de la noche en el que se veía libre de sus problemas, abrí de vez en cuándo los ojos observándola dormir, viendo sus gestos, aspirando el olor de su cabello, tocando sus mejillas suaves.

-Buenas noches, Ulquiorra-susurró la pelinaranja besando esta vez las eternas lágrimas de sus mejillas.

Ella se hizo un pequeño sitio en el futón y reposó su cabeza sobre el pecho del arrancar, sólo espera que no se enfadase si se enteraba que Nayra no paró hasta convencerla de hacer aquello.

"Buenas noches, Orihime" pensó el Espada haciendo una imperceptible sonrisa al notar el calor de la mujer dándole vida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Qué crees que estará pasando en Hueco Mundo?-preguntó la pelinaranja saliendo de la clase con Nayra.

La espada miró al techo como si estuviera allá la respuesta.

-Si el shinigami sustituto no está aquí significa que las batallas aún duran, no creo que tengan conciencia del tiempo que está pasando ahora mismo-respondió pensativamente-. Lo más seguro es que esté bien, la prueba más notoria es que este mundo aún está en pie.

Orihime asintió sin relajar la expresión preocupada, quería que todos regresaran, no quería estar allí viviendo feliz su vida con Ulquiorra, deseaba estar allá y ayudar en la batalla aunque sólo fuera para curar a los heridos, sin embargo, ella procuró reservarse esos pensamientos puesto que sabía que tanto Ulquiorra como Nayra debían sentirse igual de impotentes y, aún así habían renunciado a su mundo y todo lo conocido en él para irse con ella.

-¡HIME!-unos largos brazos rodearon el pecho de Orihime y la pelirroja cabeza de Chizuru se posó en su hombro-. ¡Vamos a hacer un test de compatibilidad de parejas!

-Pero señorita Chizuru-susurró Nayra con voz pequeña, ligeramente intimidada por la feroz presa que la humana hacía sobre Orihime-...el señor Ulquiorra es su pareja si él no está aquí no se pueden hacer los test.

Chizuru soltó a Orihime, la cuál aprovechó para recuperar el aliento y miró a la morena rojiza con ojos brillantes.

-Eres tan inocente, chiquitina mía-dijo con una gran sonrisa caminando hacia ella-. Entonces...¡tu y yo seremos la que hagan los test de parejas!

Antes de que Chizuru se abalanzara en su efusivo abrazo, Nayra lo esquivó y empezó a correr.

-¡Pero yo tampoco tengo pareja, señorita Chizuru!-protestó tratando de correr mientras la pelirroja la seguía al ritmo de un fórmula 1.

-Vaya, está visto que a Chizuru no la puedo dejar suelta en ningún momento-murmuró Tatsuki colocándose al lado de Orihime-. ¿Estará bien, Nayra?

Orihime sonrió tratando de no parece preocupada.

-Seguro, es muy rápida.

Tatsuki miró hacia el frente y palmeó el hombro de Orihime.

-Allí se encuentra tu novio puntual como siempre-rió.

A pesar de que era una costumbre que Ulquiorra esperase todos los días en la puerta del instituto a que la pelinaranja saliera, esto sólo hacía que a cada día el sonrojo de la mujer se hiciera más y más profundo provocando cierta satisfacción en Ulquiorra. El chico de cabellos negros deslizó su mira verde hacia la humana y sonrió para sus adentros caminando hacia ella hasta tomar su mano.

Pero toda aquella alegría se vió opacada ante la carga espiritual que comenzó a invadir el ambiente haciendo que todos los estudiantes, con la excepción de un reducido grupo, cayera al suelo. Orihime abrió los ojos con horror y miró a Ulquiorra.

-¡Señor Ulquiorra! ¡Orihime!-Nayra, cargando a Chizuru en su espalda apareció corriendo dónde ellos-. ¡No sé que ha pasado todos han caido de pronto dormidos!

-Eh, eh ¿alguien puede decir que pasa aqui?-preguntó Tatsuki mirando a su alrededor.

-Ponte a salvo-ordenó Ulquiorra deshaciéndose de su gigai.

Tatsuki abrió su boca hasta el suelo al ver como Nayra y Ulquiorra tenían un hueco en el pecho, ropas blancas y un hueso en la cabeza, por la parte de Ulquiorra y un hueso cubriendo los pechos por parte de Nayra.

-¡¿Qué vais a hacer?-preguntó Orihime preocupada.

-Esta es la presencia del señor Aizen y el señor Gin, tenemos han venido a devastar Karakura debemos impedirlo-explicó la Espada-. El señor Aizen no dejará un sólo humano vivo en su camino.

-Toma conciencia de lo que vamos a hacer, ayudante-dijo Ulquiorra cerrando los ojos-. Mucho me temo que tendremos que usar nuestra segunda resurrección...Encierra, murciélago

-...Desgarra, tigre.

Continuará...

Yagami Vongola: no te enfades con el pobre que no la había reconocido x3 pobrecillo que ya bastante castigo tiene con haber herido a la persona que más quería espero que disfrutes este cap ^^

Chikytina: ah que me vas a contar, la vida detrás del ordenador es agotadora amiga mía, de cualquier manera me alegra que te guste mi fanfic ^.^ deseo que te guste este capi porque pronto vendrá el siguiente, prometido ^^

helen: pobre Orihime-chan me dió pena que se desmayara pero era lo que iba a pasar así que así es la vida x3

LuFer Gosh: Como ves la parte de Aizen muriendo si que la voy a poner x3 aunque no va a salir completa ya te adelanto que Nayra y Ulquiorra salen muy lastimados, suerte de Orihime que los cura n.n en fin a ver qué tal el capi

Bueno hasta aqui el capi, espero que lo disfrutéis y no os enfadéis mucho conmigo, en cuánto al capi por la batalla en karakura uffff espero que no os disguste cuándo lo suba en unos días, es que realmente va a ser difícil de elaborar sobretodo por lo testaruda que se va a poner Orihime-chan x3333 veremos los frutos del entrenamiento de Ulquiorra, la disputa entre él e Ichigo. ^^ A ver que os parece

¿Algún review, por favor? TwT


	8. Chapter 8

LÁGRIMAS EN EL DESIERTO 

BY

**SABAKU NO KENDRA**

**Aclaraciones**: Bleach no me pertenece, ni la trama del manga o su personajes, solamente a Tite Kubo porque sino os aseguro que nuestra Orihime tendría ya un hijo de Ulquiorra y otro más en camino, en fin es la vida. La apariencia de los oc no me pertenece, una es de un deviantart que vi y me gustó mucho y me inspio para hacer ete fanfic.

La historia en si, si que es mía. Espero y les guste.

**Esos sentimientos...escondidos por el miedo**

No fue un problema introducirse en la falsa Karakura, después de todo eran Espadas, tampoco lo fue eliminar a los hollow que estaban en los pilares tratando de destrozarlos para que Aizen pudiera acceder al verdadero Karakura, el auténtico problema fue convencer a los shinigamis de que eran aliados, de no ser por que Aizen los había llamado traidores hubieran sido eliminados y ahora la batalla se estaba complicando demasiado.

-Salva a Gin...por favor...-suplicó la mujer.

Nayra miró con indecisión a Rangiku mientras Ichigo y Ulquiorra había ido detrás de Aizen ella se había quedado a comprobar los destrozos y buscar a Orihime para ayudarla y cómo le había ordenado Ulquiorra protegerla, pero se había encontrado a aquella mujer herida y tenía que socorrerla, había escuchado con mucha atención las historias que le contaba la mujer de Ulquiorra y sabía que ella valoraba la vida de aquella shinigami así que se paró a ayudarla, le había podido cerrar las heridas, sin embargo, la capacidad de curación de Nayra estaba varios niveles por debajo de la de Orihime así que a pesar de haberla salvado Rangiku no podría moverse de allí en un rato.

-Está bien...le ayudaré...-le prometió levantando la vista.

No había tratado mucho con Gin, quizás sólo cuándo se cruzaban en el pasillo y aún así no había memorizado bien su reiatsu, aunque en teoría no podía ser tan difícil, ¿verdad? Sólo tenía que buscar un reiatsu poderoso y donde hubiera tres juntos ya sabía que eran los de Ulquiorra, Ichigo y Aizen así que por ahí no tenía que acercarse a menos que estuviera Orihime. La arrancar puso las manos de Rangiku alrededor de su cuello y la cargó en su espalda. Cerró los ojos y se concentró.

-Lo tengo...-y dicho esto su cuerpo se desvaneció con el sonido sin saber de la sombra que la estaba siguiendo.

.

.

.

.

Ulquiorra en su segunda forma liberada miró a la nueva forma de Ichigo, este también lo miró fijamente, ninguno de los dos parpadeó pero tampoco se descuidaron de Aizen.

-Sabes que te voy a matar cuándo esto acabe, ¿verdad?-le advirtió Ichigo volviendo la vista hacia Aizen.

-Lo mismo te digo, Kurosaki Ichigo.

-Ver para creer...mi más leal Espada luchando al lado de un sustituto de shinigami para ir contra mi...-Aizen estalló a carcajadas-. ¡Patético a más no poder! ¿Qué creen que harán contra mí vosotros dos? ¿Sólo por esas nuevas formas estáis tan seguros de vuestra victoria?

Ninguno respondió dedicándose tan sólo a tener entre sus manos sus bankais. Ulquiorra estiró las manos creando la lanza del relámpago mientras Ichigo se lanzaba contra Aizen.

-Ulquiorra estando juntos en esto-comenzó a decir Ichigo esquivando los insistentes ataques de Aizen-. No pueda creer que te pida esto pero...distráelo cuánto puedas. Ahora que ya he visto hasta dónde llega su poder necesito tiempo para preparar el ataque.

Pero Aizen no le daba pie a alejarse, fuera lo que fuera que pretendía el shinigami sustituto podía significar su derrota y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a permitir.

-Lanza del relámpago...-movió el brazo apuntando hacia la cabeza de Aizen y lanzó la lanza hacia él.

En el momento en que Aizen atacó para esquivarla Ichigo aprovechó para alejarse, Ulquiorra creaba otra lanza.

-Vaya es más difícil de manejar de lo que creí...

.

.

.

.

-¡Gin! ¡Gin!-gritó Rangiku abrazando al peliblanco-. ¡Idiota!

Y dicho esto le dió un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Por favor, Rangiku-chan!-pidió Orihime-. ¡Ambos tienen que reposar! ¡Y lo mismo te digo a ti!¡No tienes fuerza para hacer eso!

Orihime miró con severidad, al menos hizo un intento de severidad, a Nayra que se escondía detrás de Unohana en una pequeña esfera transparente que soltaba pequeñas chispas cubriéndola a ella y accidentalmente a los que estaban a su alrededor como buen campo de energía que era.

-No, no pienso hacerlo-protestó la shinigami-. ¡No hasta que se individuo se aleje!

Orihime suspiró y miró a Mayuri que seguía con los utensilios médicos en ambas manos, ella no tenía autoridad para pararlo y miró hacia el comandante haber si decía algo o no pero el hombre atendía más a sus capitanes que a otra cosa.

-Mayuri, déjalo ya-pidió Unohana mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Dejar un especimen de espada?-el científico rió provocando escalofríos en la espalda de Orihime-. ¡Qué más quisieras Unohana!

-Tanto la quinta como el cuarto Espada han sido aliados en esta guerra, merecen una recompensa, ¿no lo cree comandante?-preguntó mirando hacia el anciano.

-Eso será en caso de que el cuarto regrese vivo-mencionó nuevamente Mayuri.

Orihime notó la ira apoderarse de su ser y apretó los puños con furia.

-¡Ulquiorra volverá! ¡Usted no lo conoce!-chilló.

-¡Eso, eso! ¡No sabe la fuerza que tiene el señor Ulquiorra!-gritó Nayra asomando la cabeza detrás de Unohana.

Mayuri ensanchó su sonrisa alzando un bisturí.

-Deja de armar alboroto y deja que te abra en canal, espada.

Nayra escondió nuevamente la cabeza con miedo detrás de Unohana, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-¿Qué? ¿Te vas a poner tú también de su parte, capitán Zanzasu?

Él hombre no dijo nada y sólo se cruzó de brazos quedándose delante del campo de energía mirando seriamente a Mayuri.

Orihime observó al shinigami de cabellos negros y ojos rojos, al oír como lo había llamado el científico, así que aquel era el capitán Zanzasu, el shinigami del que había estado enamorada Nayra, la joven frunció el ceño percibía en él un reiatsu muy parecido al que había sentido en la herida que había tenido la arrancar antes de huir de Hueco Mundo, recordó cómo le preguntó por la herida y ella se había callado la respuesta.

Cómo quién no quiere la cosa Orihime se acercó al campo de energía, Nayra abrió un poco los ojos mirando a la mujer y levantó la mano abriendo un pequeño hueco el cuál Orihime aprovechó para entrar.

-Oye...-susurró mirando a todos lados-...Es muy guapo, Nayra-chan.

La pelinaranja consideró que había hablado demasiado al ver la cara de perro abandonado en una caja de cartón que había puesto la Espada, pero toda la atención se centró en Ulquiorra llegando a duras penas mientras Urohara llevaba en su espalda a un inconsciente Ichigo.

-¡Ulquiorra! ¡Kurosaki-kun!-chilló alarmada Orihime.

Nayra espantada levantó el campo de fuerza y saltó por encima de Unohana y Zanzasu corriendo hacia Ichigo y Ulquiorra tan preocupada como la propia Orihime.

.

.

.

Un mes después...

.

.

.

-¡Kurosaki-kun!-gritó Orihime feliz.

Ulquiorra frunció el ceño molesto en una esquina y los demás se mantenían calmados al ver que Ichigo finalmente abría los ojos.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?

-¡Ah! Todos...tan calmados...y yo he gritado tanto...-susurraba avergonzada Orihime.

Rukia le puso una mano candidamente en la cabeza y miró a Ichigo.

-¿Eh? ¿Estoy en mi casa?-preguntó observando confundido el cuarto hasta que su mirada se centró en Ulquiorra y Nayra los cuales estaban en la pared algo alejados de la escena-.¡¿Qué hacen estos aqui?

Rukia entornó los ojos y le dió un puñetazo en la cabeza tumbándolo de nuevo en la cama.

-Has estado durmiendo casi un mes-respondió Rukia-. ¡Y no hables así con la gente que te ha estado ayudando! ¡De no ser por los esfuerzos de Orihime, Nayra y la señora Unohana no estarías ni aquí ni tú ni Ulquiorra! Así que ahora cállate y escucha.

Ichigo asintió frotándose con enfado el golpe.

-La condena de Aizen se ha quedado en 20, 000 años en el octavo y más profundo nivel de la prisión el"Muken"-explicó-. Ulquiorra Cifer y Nayra Grray como antiguos espadas se les concede a petición de los mismos como recompensa por la ayuda en batalla la residencia en el mundo humano a condición de ayudar a los shinigamis tanto en sus expediciones por Hueco Mundo como a mantener el orden en el mismo lugar y a ayudar al exterminación de los Hollow.

Orihime se abrazó a Ulquiorra con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Ya me encargué yo de su vida humana, Kurosaki-kun!-intervino la pelinaranja-. ¡Ulquiorra y Nayra viven conmigo lo hemos estado haciendo así cuándo nos fugamos de Hueco Mundo! Nayra-chan estudia conmigo y Ulquiorra tiene preparación para la universidad, además tienen trabajo en la tienda del señor Urahara.

El pelinaranja estuvo a punto de gritarle a la mujer si estaba loca o sólo le estaba tomando el pelo cuándo a su mente acudió algo preocupante.

-Mis poderes de Shinigami...

Rukia bajó la vista incomodada.

-Urahara me dijo que has perdido tus poderes de Shinigami.

-Ya veo...supongo que tendré que dejar de ser un shinigami sustituto.

-La primera etapa es la pérdida de conocimiento acompañada de un dolor intenso, después los efectos físicos del tiempo en el pangai se invierten. Tu pelo es más corto, ¿verdad?-dijo Rukia viendo que Ichigo alzaba la vista hacia su cabello-. Bueno nosotros no lo cortamos, en ese punto has perdido tus poderes de shinigami, luego en la segunda etapa, tu reiatsu se estabilaza y te despiertas, tu poder restante...se desvanecerá...

-Ya veo-murmuró Ichigo-. Ya me lo figuraba.

-¿N-No estás preocupado...?-preguntó desconcertada Rukia.

Él sonrió.

-Nop, de alguna manera tenía ese presentimiento-entonces clavó sus ojos castaños en la joven Kuchiki-...¿Podemos salir afuera?

Una vez fuera Ichigo comenzó a mirar de un lado a otro como si esperase ver algo que no aparecía.

"No puedo sentir ningún espirítu" pensó y miró de reojo a Rukia " Y la presencia de Rukia se desvanece poco a poco...realmente yo voy a perder mis poderes..."

-...Esto es el adiós, Ichigo-sonrió Rukia.

-...Parece que así es, ¿no?

La joven se cruzó de brazos mirándolo con arrogancia.

-¿Qué es esto? No te muestres tan triste-soltó una carcajada-. Incluso si no puees verme yo todavía seré capaz de verte.

-¿Qué demonios?-Ichigo cerró los ojos haciéndose el duro-. Eso no es algo para estar satisfecho, ¡y no estoy triste!

Ambos bajaron la mirada.

-...Dile a todo el mundo que les envío saludos-pidió el pelinaranja.

-...Claro-murmuró la shinigami.

Tanto Ishida como Chad, Orihime, Ulquiorra y Nayra entendieron perfectamente la intensa mirada de tristeza que se dirigían Rukia e Ichigo.

-...Hasta luego, Rukia y...gracias.

Continuará...

LuFer Gosh: gracias mil! siento por este capi pero había que darle matarile a Aizen x3 ahora ya nos centramos otra vez en UlquiHime y a ver si le soluciono a Nayra lo suyo con el capitán :)

Misari: No te preocupes Misari-chan, como puedes ver Gin no tuvo el mismo final, siento haber hecho corto lo de Aizen pero es que quería quitarlo de encima rápido para poder centrarnos en lo que queda para que sea más UlquiHime ^.^

Luffy-chin: gracias ^^ espero que disfrutes este capi que ya vuelve nada más que UlquiHime y un poco de IchiRuki

Ginny35: Sorry! perdoname pero hice esto cortito porque quería volver rápido al UlquiHime, sumimasen .

Yagami Vongola: Naaaah mujer no pasa nada por el review sólo espero que te guste este capi y ahora vamos a arreglar lo de Nayra y su capitán y vamos a poner más UlquiHime, que ahora Ichigo tiene que volver a ver a su Rukia-chan ^^

Un saludo y perdonen por la tardanza ^^ tanto ajetreo de aquí a alla . perdón!

¿Reviews? :3


End file.
